AIPM : II - Le Questionnaire
by Gwenetsi
Summary: [Recueil d'OS] Pour lutter efficacement contre l'AIPM, un questionnaire a été mis en place à destination des patients, des visiteurs et du personnel hospitalier de Bethesda. Seulement, ce bon docteur Queen a oublié à qui il s'adressait en le réalisant et les réponses risquent de lui faire ressortir la corde du placard !
1. Le Questionnaire

**NdA : Tout le monde peut répondre au questionnaire !**

* * *

><p><strong>Émetteur : <strong>Docteur Archibald Queen

**Destinataires : **À l'attention du personnel médical et des patients de Bethesda (et tous les autres passant par là)

**Objet : **Questionnaire

**Pièce jointe : **Lexique revu et corrigé ; Questionnaire

.

Mesdames, mesdemoiselles, messieurs,

Afin de faire face le mieux possible à l'AIPM faisant rage en ce moment, il est nécessaire d'en savoir le plus possible sur chacun de vous. J'ai donc mis au point un questionnaire existentiel à ce propos.

Il est à retourner le plus rapidement possible à ma secrétaire, mademoiselle Carie Longstone. Cette charmante infirmière a récemment rejoint nos rangs. C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'elle s'en charge. Elle n'est pas encore dépendante au Medica's Café et au SPMS.

À ce propos, nous cherchons toujours du personnel pour ce service. Les standardistes du Soutient au Personnel Médical Surmené ont en effet eux aussi besoin de repos de temps en temps.

À l'issu du dépouillement de ce questionnaire, des chambres, fonctions, vous seront (ré)attribuées si besoin est.

Cordialement,

Archibald Queen

* * *

><p><strong>QUESTIONNAIRE<strong>

1 – Identité :

2 – Titre / Fonction / Métier :

3 – Localisation (chambre et bâtiment) depuis le dernier remaniement :

4 – Êtes vous atteint(e) de l'AIPM ? Si oui, à quel stade ?

5 – Suivez-vous un traitement ? Si oui, lequel ?

6 – Comment êtes vous arrivé(e) là ?

7 – Y a-t-il une(des) personne(s) à tenir le plus loin possible de vous ?

8 – Le plus près possible ?

9 – Aimez-vous l'hôpital ?

10 – Malade : Aimez-vous votre chambre (décoration, emplacement) ? Personnel : Aimez-vous votre travail (horaires, patients) ?

11 – Aimez-vous Raipy, l'aile entre les deux bâtiments ? Si oui, qu'y préférez-vous ?

12 – Ce que vous préférez et/ou détestez dans les fanfictions (sujet, couples...) ?

13 – Êtes-vous adepte du SPMS, de SOS Suicide et/ou des RRA (Réunion des Revieweurs Anonymes) ?

14 – Votre devise depuis que vous êtes parmi nous, celle « Tenez bon, nous vaincrons, ensemble publions ! » exceptée ?

15 – À proscrire près de vous (couleur, animal, vêtement, objet, sujet de conversation...) ?

16 – Pour s'attirer vos faveurs, il faut... ?

17 – Si vous êtes médecin : Envisagez-vous de démissionner ? Si vous êtes malade : Pensez-vous guérir ? Si vous êtes visiteur (Oui, ça existe !) : Votre avis sur notre établissement ?

18 – Quelle chose voudriez-vous supprimer dans l'hôpital ?

19 – Créer ?

20 – Avez-vous autre chose à ajouter ?

* * *

><p><strong>Lexique<strong>

.

**A.I.P.M. : **Maladie touchant les lecteurs de fanfictions caractérisée pas une Attente Insupportable et des Pulsions Meurtrières ainsi que des reviews humoristiques (limites cinglées) à l'encontre de l'auteur sadique tardant (doux euphémisme) à mettre la suite de son histoire. Elle a trois stades. Les malades dont les cas sont les plus avancés sont regroupés dans le Bâtiment III. L'épidémie, puisque s'en est une, se propage à grande vitesse, prenez garde ! [1]

**Stades 1, 2 et 3 de l'AIPM : **Le premier est caractérisé par les reviews humoristiques, l'attente insupportable et les pulsions meurtrières seulement. Le deuxième voit apparaître un désordre mental. On ne parle pas de démence, simplement de quelques problèmes psychiatriques. On ajoute au troisième une affection physique. La santé mentale se dégrade aussi beaucoup.

**M.C. : **Médicaments Chocolatés, fonctionnent sur les patients pour le stade 1 et un peu pour le stade 2.

**M.S.L. :** Médicaments Sucrés Liquides, réservés aux stades 2 et 3.

**Bâtiment III et IV : **Ce sont les lieux où les lecteurs atteints des formes les plus sévères d'AIPM sont enfermés. Ils se trouvent à Bethesda. Le bâtiment III comporte cinq étages réservés aux patients. Il y a trente chambres par étage. Elles sont numérotées de 101 à 530. Le Bâtiment IV possède seulement quatre étages.

.

**Personnel médical :**

**Directeur du Bâtiment III **(DB-III), de l'aile RAIPM et supérieur du DBIV : Docteur Archibald Queen

**Directeur du Bâtiment IV** (DB-IV) : Docteur Brad Pitt [2]

**Médecins :** Perry Grays, Beth Walsh

**Infirmiers :** Andrew Rinner _alias_ Ping, Fantine Latulipe, Carie Longstone

**Psychiatres :** Alan Sig, Davis Miller

**Médecin légiste : **Elias Zapatolo

.

**Autre personnel :**

**Secrétaire en charge de l'accueil :** Gretchen

**Chef cuisinier :** Harry Johnson

**Chef de la sécurité :** Zin Jacobs

**Sécurité :** SWAT

**Femme de ménage :** Maria Gonzales

**Peintre :** James Coll

**Décorateur :** Karl Reynolds

**Jardinier :** Glen Yound

.

**Raipy : **L'aile RAIPM (Remèdes à l'AIPM) relie les deux bâtiments. Elle comporte le NCISMarket, le DécaDocs, le CastoRoom, le Medica's Café et le Temple.

**Medica's Café : **L'endroit vital pour tous les patients atteints de l'AIPM. Commandez des glaces aux antidépresseurs ou des gâteaux recouverts de petites pilules roses et bleues, ce qui vous fait envie et vous permettra de faire face à l'AIPM.

**NCISMarket : **C'est le magasin dédié aux malades de l'AIPM, mais accessible à tous. On y trouve entre autres les doudous de la série.

**DécaDocs :** C'est là que se fournit l'ensemble du corps médical, pour les demandes farfelues des patients (costumes, bouchons d'oreilles...).

**CastoRoom :** Il est réservé au service d'entretien pour les travaux éponymes et de décoration. Il est fréquenté par les techniciens de surfaces et les décorateurs (peintres, carreleurs...).

**Temple :** Il est dédié aux différents dieux de la fanfiction NCIS (les autres séries n'étant pas encore touchées pas l'épidémie). Plusieurs autels sont attribués à chacune des divinités existantes. Le plus imposant est réservé au Dieu de la Fanfiction, Difan.

**S.P.M.S. :** Soutient au Personnel Médical Surmené, ouvert de 8h à 20h sans interruption tous les jours. Lorsque le standard est fermé, vous êtes renvoyés à SOS suicide.

**S.O.S. Suicide :** Standard téléphonique où Mlle Abigail Sciuto se fera une joie de vous expliquer pourquoi votre vie n'est pas pourrie et comment réussir à ranger la corde que vous tenez dans les mains dans le placard. Monsieur Leroy Jethro Gibbs, suite à un incident regrettable avec les patients du bâtiment III (le kidnapping de deux de ses agents), a abandonné cette fonction. Le Dr. Mallard le remplace.

**R.R.A. **: La Réunion des Reviewers Anonymes.

* * *

><p>[1] <strong>Pour plus d'informations<strong>, rendez-vous sur **_AIPM : I - Késako ?_** Lien sur mon profil.

[2] Oui, celui de l'épisode 222 !


	2. Docteur X

**QUESTIONNAIRE (rempli par Beth Walsh)**

**1 – Identité : **

X

**2 – Titre / Fonction / Métier :**

Docteur

**3 – Localisation (chambre et bâtiment) depuis le dernier remaniement :**

Chambre n°101, Bâtiment III.

**4 – Êtes vous atteint(e) de l'AIPM ? Si oui, à quel stade ?**

Oui, stade 3.

**5 – Avez-vous un traitement ? Si oui, lequel ?**

Écouter des comptines en boucle.

**6 – Comment êtes vous arrivé(e) là ?**

Il a tenté d'étudier l'AIPM. Il est tombé malade.

**7 – Y a-t-il une(des) personne(s) à tenir le plus loin possible de vous ?**

TOUS les malades.

**8 – Le plus près possible ?**

N'importe quel médecin.

**9 – Aimez-vous l'hôpital ?**

« Vouiii ! »

**10 – Malade : Aimez-vous votre chambre (décoration, emplacement) ? Personnel : Aimez-vous votre travail (horaires, patients) ?**

« Vouiii ! »

**11 – Aimez-vous Raipy, l'aile entre les deux bâtiments ? Si oui, qu'y préférez-vous ?**

« C'est quoi ? »

**12 – Ce que vous préférez et/ou détestez dans les fanfictions (sujet, couples...) ? **

/

**13 – Êtes-vous adepte du SPMS,de SOS Suicide et/ou des RRA (Réunion des Revieweurs Anonymes) ?**

Non.

**14 – Votre devise depuis que vous êtes parmi(e) nous, celle « Tenez bon, nous vaincrons, ensemble publions ! » exceptée ?**

« Vive les joujoux ! »

**15 – À proscrire près de vous (couleur, animal, vêtement, objet, sujet de conversation...) ?**

Le jaune, le noir, la mention du site et les stylos.

**16 – Pour s'attirer vos faveurs, il faut... ?**

Restez très loin de lui.

**17 – Si vous êtes médecin : Envisagez-vous de démissionner ? Si vous êtes malade : Pensez-vous guérir ? Si vous êtes visiteur (Oui, ça existe !) : Votre avis sur notre établissement ?**

Il est malade et médecin en plus d'être dans l'incapacité de répondre à cette question.

**18 – Quelle chose voudriez-vous supprimer dans l'hôpital ? **

« Les malades »

**19 – Ajouter ?**

« Tout doit être en gris ! »

**20 – Avez-vous autre chose à ajouter ?**

« Je veux qu'on me laisse regarder Oui-Oui à la télé ! »


	3. Gwenetsi

**QUESTIONNAIRE**

**1 – Identité : **

Gwenetsi

**2 – Titre / Fonction / Métier :**

Auteur, lectrice, revieweuse

**3 – Localisation (chambre et bâtiment) depuis le dernier remaniement :**

Chambre n°129, Bâtiment III

**4 – Êtes vous atteint(e) de l'AIPM ? Si oui, à quel stade ?**

Oui, et je ne vous dirai pas lequel !

**5 – Suivez-vous un traitement ? Si oui, lequel ?**

Non.

**6 – Comment êtes vous arrivé(e) là ?**

J'ai découvert la fic de Nanoushka. Ça a été le début de la fin.

**7 – Y a-t-il une(des) personne(s) à tenir le plus loin possible de vous ?**

_Je_ reste le plus loin possible de Bethesda et de Queen.

**8 – Le plus près possible ?**

Heu...

**9 – Aimez-vous l'hôpital ?**

Oui, quand j'y suis pas.

**10 – Malade : Aimez-vous votre chambre (décoration, emplacement) ? Personnel : Aimez-vous votre travail (horaires, patients) ?**

J'adore ma chambre ! Même si j'y suis pas souvent.

**11 – Aimez-vous Raipy, l'aile entre les deux bâtiments ? Si oui, qu'y préférez-vous ?**

Bien sûr que oui ! J'adore le NCISMarket, avec une préférence pour le rayon Tiva.

**12 – Ce que vous préférez et/ou détestez dans les fanfictions (sujet, couples...) ? **

En romance, j'aime les couples Tiva, McAbby, le Gibbs/Shannon. Je tolère le McNozzo et le J2 si ils sont bien présentés. J'adore les relations amicales entre toute l'équipe avec une préférence pour le Tibbs père/fils et le Tabby frère/sœur. J'ai en horreur les personnages OOC, le Tibbs slash, les histoires abandonnées et les auteurs qui postent maxi une fois par mois.

**13 – Êtes-vous adepte du SPMS,de SOS Suicide et/ou des RRA (Réunion des Revieweurs Anonymes) ?**

Non.

**14 – Votre devise depuis que vous êtes parmi(e) nous, celle « Tenez bon, nous vaincrons, ensemble publions ! » exceptée ?**

Tu ne m'auras pas Queen !

**15 – À proscrire près de vous (couleur, animal, vêtement, objet, sujet de conversation...) ?**

Le rose (la seule exception est pour PBG), les serpents (Firesey, garde les loin de moi je te prie, je les tolère seulement quand une vitre nous sépare), les pantalons taille basse (berk), la veste informe de Gretchen (elle n'est pas humaine, je vous le dis !) les armes (je suis pacifiste), des documents administratifs (et là, c'est le drame), ce que je n'aime pas dans la fanfiction (cf question 12), Queen !

**16 – Pour s'attirer vos faveurs, il faut... ?**

M'offrir un OS avec ce que j'aime (cf question 12), c'est encore mieux avec une fic. Sinon, apporter du chocolat noir, les livres « Comment assassiner CIRay », « Comment désamorcer une bombe en cinq secondes » et « Comment pourrir la vie d'un médecin », un cactus, des jeux, les DVD de NCIS...

**17 – Si vous êtes médecin : Envisagez-vous de démissionner ? Si vous êtes malade : Pensez-vous guérir ? Si vous êtes visiteur (Oui, ça existe !) : Votre avis sur notre établissement ?**

Joker !

**18 – Quelle chose voudriez-vous supprimer dans l'hôpital ?**

Sans hésitation les camisoles de force. Ne niez pas, je _sais_ qu'elles existent !

**19 – Créer ?**

Engager des traducteurs pour pouvoir lire plus de fics.

**20 – Avez-vous autre chose à ajouter ?**

Par pitié, postez !

* * *

><p>...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Note de l'auteur :<strong>

**A tous les lecteurs souhaitant répondre au questionnaire : envoyez-moi vos réponses par mp si vous êtes inscrits, répondez en review dans le cas contraire. Il suffit de cliquer sur le lien en bas de page !**

**Je précise que tout le monde peut y répondre !**

**Si vous souhaitez rédiger la fiche d'un des "employés" de Bethesda, signalez-le. Je pense par exemple aux personnes auxquelles certains malades se sont attachés.**

**Et plus généralement, vous en voulez d'autres ? Ca vous a plu ?**


	4. Washington Jones

**QUESTIONNAIRE**

**1 – Identité : **

Washington-Jones

**2 – Titre / Fonction / Métier :**

Grande Prêtresse du Glauque ! (la couleur hein !)

**3 – Localisation (chambre et bâtiment) depuis le dernier remaniement :**

Euh... je l'ignore... au stade où j'en suis, j'ignore si je loge toujours à la chambre 326...

**4 – Êtes vous atteint(e) de l'AIPM ? Si oui, à quel stade ?**

Stade 5. C'est quand tu meurs et que tu ressuscites et que tu peines avec les délais à cause de l'AIPM que te cause tes camarades. 

**5 – Suivez-vous un traitement ? Si oui, lequel ?**

Oui, je lis beaucoup et je regarde NCIS et je joue à NCIS. Mais cela ne semble pas très efficace.

**6 – Comment êtes vous arrivé(e) là ?**

Par la faute de Senior.

**7 – Y a-t-il une(des) personne(s) à tenir le plus loin possible de vous ?**

SENIOR, Vance, JEANNE et ... lalalal !

**8 – Le plus près possible ?**

Tony Kate, Gibbs, McGee, Abby, ... Jimmy et Ducky !

**9 – Aimez-vous l'hôpital ?**

Stéphanie de Monaco !

**10 – Malade : Aimez-vous votre chambre (décoration, emplacement) ? Personnel : Aimez-vous votre travail (horaires, patients) ?**

Mais, vous m'avez dit de dire Hardy !

**11 – Aimez-vous Raipy, l'aile entre les deux bâtiments ? Si oui, qu'y préférez-vous ?**

/

**12 – Ce que vous préférez et/ou détestez dans les fanfictions (sujet, couples...) ? **

J'aime tout, sauf le Tiva. Et je vendrai mon âme pour du Tate.

**13 – Êtes-vous adepte du SPMS,de SOS Suicide et/ou des RRA (Réunion des Revieweurs Anonymes) ?**

Les trois.

**14 – Votre devise depuis que vous êtes parmi(e) nous, celle « Tenez bon, nous vaincrons, ensemble publions ! » exceptée ?**

POUTRONS SENIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOR ET VIVE LE TIIIIIIIIBBS ET LE TATEUH !

**15 – À proscrire près de vous (couleur, animal, vêtement, objet, sujet de conversation...) ?**

Les discussions sur le Tiva, les araignées et l'espagnol.

**16 – Pour s'attirer vos faveurs, il faut... ?**

Me donner un louveteau.

**17 – Si vous êtes médecin : Envisagez-vous de démissionner ? Si vous êtes malade : Pensez-vous guérir ? Si vous êtes visiteur (Oui, ça existe !) : Votre avis sur notre établissement ?**

Guéérir ? Gnééé ?

**18 – Quelle chose voudriez-vous supprimer dans l'hôpital ?**

Les grilles qui empêchent de sortir.

**19 – Créer ?**

Une réplique des locaux du NCIS. Je voudrais loger dans la chambre où Tony était dans "le Baiser du Tueur". En plus, j'ai grand besoin des lampes bleues (bleu )

**20 – Avez-vous autre chose à ajouter ?**

TONYYYYY !


	5. Lilisurnatural

**QUESTIONNAIRE**

**1 – Identité : **

Lilisurnatural

**2 – Titre / Fonction / Métier :**

Auteure, lectrice et revieweuse

**3 – Localisation (chambre et bâtiment) depuis le dernier remaniement :**

Chambre n°125, Bâtiment III

**4 – Êtes vous atteint(e) de l'AIPM ? Si oui, à quel stade ?**

Oui, je dois être au stade 3 !

**5 – Suivez-vous un traitement ? Si oui, lequel ?**

Oui, perfusion de Tony et du Tibbs en poudre 3 fois par jours !

**6 – Comment êtes vous arrivé(e) là ?**

J'ai commencé à lire les fictions de certaines auteures très talentueuse comme PBG, Gwen, Dilinzzo et CaptainJay... Plein d'autres ! Et depuis... c'est le drame.

**7 – Y a-t-il une(des) personne(s) à tenir le plus loin possible de vous ?**

Oui ! Les méchants de fiction... Sinon j'ai envie de les manger..

**8 – Le plus près possible ?**

Tony DiNozzo...

**9 – Aimez-vous l'hôpital ?**

Mouais !

**10 – Malade : Aimez-vous votre chambre (décoration, emplacement) ? Personnel : Aimez-vous votre travail (horaires, patients) ?**

J'aime ma déco ! Je l'ai bien personnalisée avec plein de poster. Mon emplacement est génial

**11 – Aimez-vous Raipy, l'aile entre les deux bâtiments ? Si oui, qu'y préférez-vous ?**

Oui ^^

**12 – Ce que vous préférez et/ou détestez dans les fanfictions (sujet, couples...) ? **

Je suis ultra méga fana du Tibbs père/fils ! C'est mon dada tant quant à sa lecture que dans son écriture ! J'aime aussi lire du Tiva, McAbby...

**13 – Êtes-vous adepte du SPMS,de SOS Suicide et/ou des RRA (Réunion des Revieweurs Anonymes) ?**

Non.

**14 – Votre devise depuis que vous êtes parmi(e) nous, celle « Tenez bon, nous vaincrons, ensemble publions ! » exceptée ?**

Rahhhh ! Je vais tous les bouffer !

**15 – À proscrire près de vous (couleur, animal, vêtement, objet, sujet de conversation...) ?**

Hum... Des couverts ! Je hais les araignées et je deteste le bruit d'un micro-onde. Quel rapport avec NCIS ? Aucun et alors ?

**16 – Pour s'attirer vos faveurs, il faut... ?**

Me faire rêver en publiant des Tibbs par milliers et aussi des flash backs sur la rencontre de Tony et de Gibbs ! Si on m'offre une visite de Tony je serais très heureuse, sinon je me contente du visionnage en boucle de l'épisode 1 de la saison 9 avec d'autres !

**17 – Si vous êtes médecin : Envisagez-vous de démissionner ? Si vous êtes malade : Pensez-vous guérir ? Si vous êtes visiteur (Oui, ça existe !) : Votre avis sur notre établissement ?**

Je ne pense pas guérir si les auteurs restent comme ils sont ! Et je ne veux pas qu'ils changent alors je pense que mon cas est désespéré

**18 – Quelle chose voudriez-vous supprimer dans l'hôpital ?**

Les interditions de tuer ! ...

**19 – Créer ?**

Un monde merveilleux où le temps de publication des fictions n'existe pas :)

**20 – Avez-vous autre chose à ajouter ?**

Je vous aime tous chers auteurs, mais... arg vous allez me tuer ! ^^


	6. Lilly Decosta

**QUESTIONNAIRE**

**1 – Identité : **

Lillian Alias Lilly Decosta

**2 – Titre / Fonction / Métier :**

Auteure/Lectrice/Revieweuse

**3 – Localisation (chambre et bâtiment) depuis le dernier remaniement :**

Officiellement chambre 110, Bâtiment III

**4 – Êtes vous atteint(e) de l'AIPM ? Si oui, à quel stade ?**

Oui, je suis situé entre les stades 2 et 3.

**5 – Suivez-vous un traitement ? Si oui, lequel ?**

Non.

**6 – Comment êtes vous arrivé(e) là ?**

Alala c'est une longue histoire, j'ai cherché des fanfictions et quand j'ai trouvé ce site, je suis devenu accro.

**7 – Y a-t-il une(des) personne(s) à tenir le plus loin possible de vous ?**

PBG, Gwenetsi, Choka et les clowns.

**8 – Le plus près possible ?**

... question suivante !

**9 – Aimez-vous l'hôpital ?**

Non !

**10 – Malade : Aimez-vous votre chambre (décoration, emplacement) ? Personnel : Aimez-vous votre travail (horaires, patients) ?**

Comme je le disais plus haut, je suis officiellement chambre 110. Sinon j'aime ma chambre, ma mienne, à ma maison.

**11 – Aimez-vous Raipy, l'aile entre les deux bâtiments ? Si oui, qu'y préférez-vous ?**

NCISMarket et le Temple.

**12 – Ce que vous préférez et/ou détestez dans les fanfictions (sujet, couples...) ? **

J'aime pas trop les Slash ou certains couples car ils s'éloignent trop de la série.

**13 – Êtes-vous adepte du SPMS,de SOS Suicide et/ou des RRA (Réunion des Revieweurs Anonymes) ?**

Non.

**14 – Votre devise depuis que vous êtes parmi(e) nous, celle « Tenez bon, nous vaincrons, ensemble publions ! » exceptée ?**

La suite ou je sors la tronçonneuse (cette phrase n'a aucune allusion à la suite de "réveille-toi" que j'attends *sifflote*) !

**15 – À proscrire près de vous (couleur, animal, vêtement, objet, sujet de conversation...) ?**

Euh... je dois vraiment vous faire la liste... ça va être long.

**16 – Pour s'attirer vos faveurs, il faut... ?**

Une fic Tiva avec un Bébé, ce qui me fait penser qu'il faut que je poste ma suite moi.

**17 – Si vous êtes médecin : Envisagez-vous de démissionner ? Si vous êtes malade : Pensez-vous guérir ? Si vous êtes visiteur (Oui, ça existe !) : Votre avis sur notre établissement ?**

Malade et fière de l'être !

**18 – Quelle chose voudriez-vous supprimer dans l'hôpital ?**

Le bâtiment III.

**19 – Créer ?**

Des perfs de kinder countries.

**20 – Avez-vous autre chose à ajouter ?**

Non.


	7. PinkBlueGreen

**QUESTIONNAIRE**

**1 – Identité : **

PinkBlueGreen / PBG

**2 – Titre / Fonction / Métier :**

Auteur/ Lectrice/ Patiente

**3 – Localisation (chambre et bâtiment) depuis le dernier remaniement :**

Euh… Bâtiment III de Bethesda ! Près du distributeur de chocolat !

**4 – Êtes vous atteint(e) de l'AIPM ? Si oui, à quel stade ?**

Vouiiiii ! Stade 3, malheureusement !

**5 – Suivez-vous un traitement ? Si oui, lequel ?**

Perf' de chocolat blanc et épisodes Tibbs en boucle !

**6 – Comment êtes vous arrivé(e) là ?**

C'est la faute à ces auteurs talentueux qui ne postent pas de suite assez viteuuuh !

**7 – Y a-t-il une(des) personne(s) à tenir le plus loin possible de vous ?**

Maria ! Elle m'en veut depuis qu'elle sait que je parle à ses plantes !

**8 – Le plus près possible ?**

L'équipe du NCIS, sauf Vance !

**9 – Aimez-vous l'hôpital ?**

Naon !

**10 – Malade : Aimez-vous votre chambre (décoration, emplacement) ? Personnel : Aimez-vous votre travail (horaires, patients) ?**

Oui, ma chambre est rose, hors j'aime le rose ! Yeah !

**11 – Aimez-vous Raipy, l'aile entre les deux bâtiments ? Si oui, qu'y préférez-vous ?**

Oui, j'adoooore le NCIS Market ! Le rayon Tibbs surtout !

**12 – Ce que vous préférez et/ou détestez dans les fanfictions (sujet, couples...) ? **

Je préfère le Tibbs père/fils, le McNozzo amical et le Tiva pas trop gnangnan ! Je déteste le Tibbs slash !

**13 – Êtes-vous adepte du SPMS,de SOS Suicide et/ou des RRA (Réunion des Revieweurs Anonymes) ?**

J'adore les RRA ! Surtout quand y'a du chocolat blanc en restauration !

**14 – Votre devise depuis que vous êtes parmi(e) nous, celle « Tenez bon, nous vaincrons, ensemble publions ! » exceptée ?**

Je veux des suiteeees !

**15 – À proscrire près de vous (couleur, animal, vêtement, objet, sujet de conversation...) ?**

Vance !

**16 – Pour s'attirer vos faveurs, il faut... ?**

Écrire des fics Tibbs avec des bonnes réparties et du TBC !

**17 – Si vous êtes médecin : Envisagez-vous de démissionner ? Si vous êtes malade : Pensez-vous guérir ? Si vous êtes visiteur (Oui, ça existe !) : Votre avis sur notre établissement ?**

Suis pô médecin !

**18 – Quelle chose voudriez-vous supprimer dans l'hôpital ?**

Tout ce qui concerne Vance, Ray et Eli!

**19 – Créer ?**

L'idée de WJ est bonne ! Un local NCIS pour faire comme si on y était !

**20 – Avez-vous autre chose à ajouter ?**

Publiez !


	8. Archibald Queen

**QUESTIONNAIRE**

**(enregistrée par C. Longstone entre deux catastrophes quotidiennes à Bethesda)**

**1 – Identité :**

Archibald Queen

**2 – Titre / Fonction / Métier :**

Docteur et directeur du Bâtiment III, superviseur du IV

**3 – Localisation (chambre et bâtiment) depuis le dernier remaniement :**

Rez-de-chaussé du Bâtiment III, mon bureau est au bout du couloir.

**4 – Êtes vous atteint(e) de l'AIPM ? Si oui, à quel stade ?**

Pas encore.

**5 – Avez-vous un traitement ? Si oui, lequel ?**

Oui, des séances chez Alan tous les jours à 17h, un abonnement au Medica's Café, des boites d'antidépresseurs constamment sur moi, des appels illimités à SOS Suicide et au SPMS.

*silence*

Ils veulent ma peau !

**6 – Comment êtes vous arrivé(e) là ?**

Je suis docteur, j'ai voulu aidé mon prochain, j'ai fait la pire erreur de ma vie.

**7 – Y a-t-il une(des) personne(s) à tenir le plus loin possible de vous ?**

Il me faudrait des vacances, loin, trèèès loin de Bethesda.

Que pensez-vous de la Somalie ou de l'Afganistan ?

*cri d'effroi de la secrétaire*

Non, vous avez raison, même la guerre et les dingues des boums ne _les_ arrêteraient pas. Ils continueraient à me pourir la vie.

*soupire de soulagement*

Oui, c'est pas suffisant. Le centre de la Terre peut-être ? La sibérie ? Dans la fosse des Marianes ?

**8 – Le plus près possible ?**

Mes collègues, Pitt et Sig en tête.

**9 – Aimez-vous l'hôpital ?**

*pleure*

**10 – Malade : Aimez-vous votre chambre (décoration, emplacement) ? Personnel : Aimez-vous votre travail (****horaires, patients) ?**

*les pleurs redoublent*

- Heu... docteur ? Ca va ? Vous voulez un mouchoir ?

**11 – Aimez-vous Raipy, l'aile entre les deux bâtiments ? Si oui, qu'y préférez-vous ?**

Le CastoRoom. Ils ont de superbes cordes, vous savez, des poutres à bonne hauteur aussi.

*nouveau cri*

**12 – Ce que vous préférez et/ou détestez dans les fanfictions (sujet, couples...) ?**

Je hais les fanfictions !

**13 – Êtes-vous adepte du SPMS,de SOS Suicide et/ou des RRA (Réunion des Revieweurs Anonymes) ?**

Les deux premiers au moins trois fois par jours. Et à chaque fois que quelqu'un quitte mon bureau après m'avoir annoncé un nouveau drame.

**14 – Votre devise depuis que vous êtes parmi nous, celle « Tenez bon, nous vaincrons, ensemble publions ! » exceptée ?**

Sortez-moi de là, je vous en prie !

**15 – À proscrire près de vous (couleur, animal, vêtement, objet, sujet de conversation...) ?**

Une arme. Quoique... Dîtes-moi Carie, il y a combien de balles dans un chargeur ? Et aussi combien de patients actuellement ?

**16 – Pour s'attirer vos faveurs, il faut... ?**

Guérir !

**17 – Si vous êtes médecin : Envisagez-vous de démissionner ? Si vous êtes malade : Pensez-vous guérir ? Si vous êtes visiteur (Oui, ça existe !) : Votre avis sur notre établissement ?**

J'ai essayé. Ils ont dit non.

- Qui ?

Vos collègues.

**18 – Quelle chose voudriez-vous supprimer dans l'hôpital ?**

Le livre "Comment pourir la vie d'un médecin".

**19 – Ajouter ?**

Je veux un remplaçant !

**20 – Avez-vous autre chose à ajouter ?**

Gwenetsi, je t'aurai !


	9. Dilinzzo

**QUESTIONNAIRE**

**1 – Identité : **

Dilinzzo

**2 – Titre / Fonction / Métier :**

Auteure, lectrice, revieweuse, folle à temps plein.

**3 – Localisation (chambre et bâtiment) depuis le dernier remaniement :**

Bâtiment IV, oui je préfère Brad.

**4 – Êtes vous atteint(e) de l'AIPM ? Si oui, à quel stade ?**

Ca s'en va et ça revient, il faut des petits rien, stade 1.

**5 – Suivez-vous un traitement ? Si oui, lequel ?**

Repos, lecture, repos, lecture . . .

**6 – Comment êtes vous arrivé(e) là ?**

A cause ou plutôt grâce à Gwen, PBG et Lilisurnatural.

**7 – Y a-t-il une(des) personne(s) à tenir le plus loin possible de vous ?**

L'agent Sacks du FBI, vous savez celui qui a un bout d'épinard bien vert entre les dents.

**8 – Le plus près possible ?**

Tony DiNozzo, Junior bien sûr.

**9 – Aimez-vous l'hôpital ?**

Je l'adore :)

**10 – Malade : Aimez-vous votre chambre (décoration, emplacement) ? Personnel : Aimez-vous votre travail (horaires, patients) ?**

Ma chambre est trop bien avec des roses noires, des photos de toute l'équipe sur les murs et celle de Tony en grandeure nature.

**11 – Aimez-vous Raipy, l'aile entre les deux bâtiments ? Si oui, qu'y préférez-vous ?**

Oh oui, y a le NCISMarket, rayon Tony.

**12 – Ce que vous préférez et/ou détestez dans les fanfictions (sujet, couples...) ? **

J'adule le Tibbs père/fils et je suis accros au TBC. Le slash tibbs non merci.

**13 – Êtes-vous adepte du SPMS,de SOS Suicide et/ou des RRA (Réunion des Revieweurs Anonymes) ?**

Pas du tout.

**14 – Votre devise depuis que vous êtes parmi(e) nous, celle « Tenez bon, nous vaincrons, ensemble publions ! » exceptée ?**

Joker c'est possible.

**15 – À proscrire près de vous (couleur, animal, vêtement, objet, sujet de conversation...) ?**

Ray.

**16 – Pour s'attirer vos faveurs, il faut... ?**

Etre folle, mais surtout écrire du Tibbs et du TBC avec des répliques DiNozziennes.

**17 – Si vous êtes médecin : Envisagez-vous de démissionner ? Si vous êtes malade : Pensez-vous guérir ? Si vous êtes visiteur (Oui, ça existe !) : Votre avis sur notre établissement ?**

Guérir égale partir, et je suis sûre de rencontrer Tony un jour à l'hosto, alors non.

**18 – Quelle chose voudriez-vous supprimer dans l'hôpital ?**

Humm, rien.

**19 – Créer ?**

Un tunnel pour aller jusqu'au siège du NCIS.

**20 – Avez-vous autre chose à ajouter ?**

Vive les ciphonés du bocal et c'est mon dernier mot Jean-Pierre.


	10. Maria Gonzales

**NdA : **Merci PBG pour ce splendide questionnaire !

* * *

><p><strong>QUESTIONNAIRE<strong>

**1 – Identité : **

Maria Gonzales

**2 – Titre / Fonction / Métier :**

Femme de ménache dans cet endroit dé fou !

**3 – Localisation (chambre et bâtiment) depuis le dernier remaniement :**

Lé plus louin possible de tous les malades !

**4 – Êtes vous atteint(e) de l'AIPM ? Si oui, à quel stade ?**

Non ! Jé résiste !

**5 – Suivez-vous un traitement ? Si oui, lequel ?**

J'ai dis que jé résiste !

**6 – Comment êtes vous arrivé(e) là ?**

Cette planté verte à l'accueil, elle était si belle… ! Jé me souis approchée et… Et…Cha a été le début de la fin !

**7 – Y a-t-il une(des) personne(s) à tenir le plus loin possible de vous ?**

Oui ! Chette fille aux trois couleurs ! Pitié, éloignez là ! Elle mé vole mes bébés, mes plantes vertes ! La dernière fois, elle leur a raconté les dix meilleures scènes de Tibbs de NCHéIS, ça a duré cinq heures, CINQ ! Mes bébés, ils étaient tous fanés après, j'ai mis oune sciècle à les soigner.

**8 – Le plus près possible ?**

Personne ! Jé veux être seule avec mes bébés !

*Fais un câlin à sa plante verte*

**9 – Aimez-vous l'hôpital ?**

Oooooh non ! Non. Non. Non. Nonnonononn…

*Secoue catégoriquement la tête de gauche à droite pendant deux bonnes heures*

**10 – Malade : Aimez-vous votre chambre (décoration, emplacement) ? Personnel : Aimez-vous votre travail (horaires, patients) ?**

Jé né souis pas malade ! La seule chose qué j'aime dans cet hôpital, ch'est quand les médecins testent des nouveaux calmants ! Ch'est tellement drôle !

**11 – Aimez-vous Raipy, l'aile entre les deux bâtiments ? Si oui, qu'y préférez-vous ?**

Quand il n'y a pas trop d'auteurs en folie, voui.

**12 – Ce que vous préférez et/ou détestez dans les fanfictions (sujet, couples...) ? **

J'aime tout che qui parle dé forêt, parc, fleurs… Tout cha, quoi ! Che déteste tout ce qui créé des crises d'AIPM ! Ma hantise !

*Prend sa tête entre ses mains*

**13 – Êtes-vous adepte du SPMS,de SOS Suicide et/ou des RRA (Réunion des Revieweurs Anonymes) ?**

Non ! Che veut être le plus loin possible dé ces réounions de dingues !

**14 – Votre devise depuis que vous êtes parmi(e) nous, celle « Tenez bon, nous vaincrons, ensemble publions ! » exceptée ?**

Ayez pitié, chortez moua de là !

*Fais une prière silencieuse*

**15 – À proscrire près de vous (couleur, animal, vêtement, objet, sujet de conversation...) ?**

Tout ché qui concerne l'AIPM. Je n'en peux plous !

*Ecrase une larme et fais un nouveau câlin à son ficus pour se réconforter*.

**16 – Pour s'attirer vos faveurs, il faut... ?**

Ne pas être oun dérangé du cerveau qui crie AIPMEUUUH toutes les chinq checondes !

**17 – Si vous êtes médecin : Envisagez-vous de démissionner ? Si vous êtes malade : Pensez-vous guérir ? Si vous êtes visiteur (Oui, ça existe !) : Votre avis sur notre établissement ?**

Jé né démissionnerais pas ! Je loutterais !

**18 – Quelle chose voudriez-vous supprimer dans l'hôpital ?**

Les patients !

**19 – Créer ?**

Oune serre !

**20 – Avez-vous autre chose à ajouter ?**

ARG !


	11. BONES NCIS

**QUESTIONNAIRE**

**1 – Identité : **

BONES-NCIS

**2 – Titre / Fonction / Métier :**

Danseuse étoile… Lectrice assidue, revieweuse assidue et passionnée, auteur absente… Jardinière

**3 – Localisation (chambre et bâtiment) depuis le dernier remaniement :**

Je n'ai pas (encore) de chambre. Pour l'instant, je loge à l'extérieur…

**4 – Êtes vous atteint(e) de l'AIPM ? Si oui, à quel stade ?**

Je ne sais pas si j'en suis atteinte mais j'ai des symptômes… Par exemple : je les menace de morts (virtuellement) et je les menace de bombardement aux mashmallows pourris (même si je déteste les mashmallows) Est-ce grave ?

**5 – Suivez-vous un traitement ? Si oui, lequel ?**

Du chocolat, beaucoup beaucoup de chocolat. Des bonbons, énormément de bonbons et tout sorte de sucreries ! Oh… Et beaucoup de fanfictions !

**6 – Comment êtes vous arrivé(e) là ?**

Eum…. À la recherche de fanfictions, je suis arrivée ici et j'ai découvert divers auteurs aussi fous que moi et talentueux sur NCIS et Bones et d'autres séries encore !

**7 – Y a-t-il une(des) personne(s) à tenir le plus loin possible de vous ?**

Leon Vance… Il n'est pas drôle… Il est gentil Leon mais… Je les pas dans ma botte. Jeanne, Hollis… Eum, Hannah Burley dans Bones. Et pis y'en a d'autres encore mais la liste est trop longue ! Si, les auteurs qui nous font languir pour mettre les suites (mais la plupart du temps, les suites sont parfaites et énormes… Donc ça vaut la peine d'attendre).

**8 – Le plus près possible ?**

Toute la team du NCIS (même le service ménage), et ceux de Los Angeles aussi (Je vous aime !) Et les auteurs de Fanfictions !

**9 – Aimez-vous l'hôpital ?**

J'aime beaucoup l'Hôpital sauf la nourriture (à part le chocolat !)

**10 – Malade : Aimez-vous votre chambre (décoration, emplacement) ? Personnel : Aimez-vous votre travail (horaires, patients) ?**

J'adore le vert pomme et le rose flash (le flash c'est classe comme le fric s'est chic !) J'ai horreur du gris ! J'aime bien m'occuper du jardin mais… Je déteste qu'on marche dans mes fleurs !

**11 – Aimez-vous Raipy, l'aile entre les deux bâtiments ? Si oui, qu'y préférez-vous ?**

J'adore toute l'aile ! J'en suis fan !

**12 – Ce que vous préférez et/ou détestez dans les fanfictions (sujet, couples...) ?**

J'ai horreur du drama ! Et j'ai de la peine avec les slash (même si mon meilleur ami est gay… J'adore les homos !)

**13 – Êtes-vous adepte du SPMS,de SOS Suicide et/ou des RRA (Réunion des Revieweurs Anonymes) ?**

Les trois...

**14 – Votre devise depuis que vous êtes parmi(e) nous, celle « Tenez bon, nous vaincrons, ensemble publions ! » exceptée ?**

LA SUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITE !

**15 – À proscrire près de vous (couleur, animal, vêtement, objet, sujet de conversation...) ?**

Tout et n'importe quoi ; je ne suis pas compliquée ! Et surtout laissez-moi Kurtis, mon fidèle ordinateur !

**16 – Pour s'attirer vos faveurs, il faut... ?**

Me faire rire ! Et du chocolat ! Et des sucreries ! Et des fanfictions ! Et des auteurs talentueux ! Et… Tout !

**17 – Si vous êtes médecin : Envisagez-vous de démissionner ? Si vous êtes malade : Pensez-vous guérir ? Si vous êtes visiteur (Oui, ça existe !) : Votre avis sur notre établissement ?**

L'établissement est parfait ! J'adore les bâtiments et j'adore faire le jardinage chez vous !

**18 – Quelle chose voudriez-vous supprimer dans l'hôpital ?**

Eum... Les vieilles chemises d'hôpital et l'odeur "Sent-pas-bon" de l'hôpital.

**19 – Créer ?**

Un coin folie des grandeurs ! Tout et n'importe quoi ! Oh, plus de traductions ! Donc de traducteurs !

**20 – Avez-vous autre chose à ajouter ?**

J'aime les frites ! Pitié tout et n'importe quoi ! Et j'aime les auteurs ! Vive la vie !


	12. Carie Longstone

**QUESTIONNAIRE**

**1 – Identité : **

Carie Longstone

**2 – Titre / Fonction / Métier :**

Secrétaire du pauvre Queen, infirmière

**3 – Localisation (chambre et bâtiment) depuis le dernier remaniement :**

Le bureau en face de Queen au Bâtiment III

**4 – Êtes vous atteint(e) de l'AIPM ? Si oui, à quel stade ?**

Grand dieu non !

**5 – Suivez-vous un traitement ? Si oui, lequel ?**

Pour l'instant aucun.

*croise les doigts afin que ça dure*

**6 – Comment êtes vous arrivé(e) là ?**

J'ai lu la petite annonce dans le journal, j'ai passé l'entretient et j'ai réussi. *****

*pleure*

**7 – Y a-t-il une(des) personne(s) à tenir le plus loin possible de vous ?**

Les malades armés de hache !

**8 – Le plus près possible ?**

Le SWAT !

**9 – Aimez-vous l'hôpital ?**

Je suis vraiment obligée de répondre ?

**10 – Malade : Aimez-vous votre chambre (décoration, emplacement) ? Personnel : Aimez-vous votre travail (horaires, patients) ?**

Non ! Mais j'ai besoin d'argent et pour ça il me faut un travail et...

Queen refuse que je parte !

*essaye d'enlever son tout nouveau bracelet électronique*

**11 – Aimez-vous Raipy, l'aile entre les deux bâtiments ? Si oui, qu'y préférez-vous ?**

Oui, le Médica's Café.

**12 – Ce que vous préférez et/ou détestez dans les fanfictions (sujet, couples...) ?**

J'aime toutes les fanfictions, surtout celles causant des crises d'AIPM parce que j'ai du boulot comme ça. Je les déteste pour la même raison !

**13 – Êtes-vous adepte du SPMS, de SOS Suicide et/ou des RRA (Réunion des Revieweurs Anonymes) ?**

SOS Suicide depuis une semaine. C'est fou comme Abby peut être convaincante. Vous vous rendez vompte ? Elle a réussi à me faire faire un scoubidou avec la superbe corde que j'avais acheté au CastoRoom. J'ai même réussi à me faire rembourser !

**14 – Votre devise depuis que vous êtes parmi nous, celle « Tenez bon, nous vaincrons, ensemble publions ! » exceptée ?**

Ca va aller, il faut juste tenir encore un petit peu.

**15 – À proscrire près de vous (couleur, animal, vêtement, objet, sujet de conversation...) ?**

La phrase "J'ai été embauché !" de la part de toute personne extérieur à l'hôpital.

**16 – Pour s'attirer vos faveurs, il faut... ?**

S'appeler Patron et me proposer un nouveau boulot.

**17 – Si vous êtes médecin : Envisagez-vous de démissionner ? Si vous êtes malade : Pensez-vous guérir ? Si vous êtes visiteur (Oui, ça existe !) : Votre avis sur notre établissement ?**

Je ne _peux_ pas démisionner !

**18 – Quelle chose voudriez-vous supprimer dans l'hôpital ?**

L'AIPM !

**19 – Créer ?**

Je veux un autre travail !

**20 – Avez-vous autre chose à ajouter ?**

Docteur Queen, reposez cette arme tout de suite !

* * *

><p><strong><strong>* Voir le Bureau des Pleurs, chapitre 6.<strong>**

**Vous êtes nombreux à suivre cette "fic" et à participer au questionnaire, mais trèèès peu à reviewer.**

**Un avis sur l'initiative de Queen, est-ce trop demander ?**

**Et vous avez bien quelque chose à dire sur les réponses au questionnaire, non ?**


	13. Zin Jacobs

**QUESTIONNAIRE**

**(enregistrée par C. Longstone)**

**1 – Identité :**

Zin Jacobs

**2 – Titre / Fonction / Métier :**

Je suis chef de la sécurité à Bethesda, enfin c'est ce qui est écrit sur ma fiche de paie. Je tente par tous les moyens d'empêcher ces dingues de patients de commettre l'irréparable. De toute façon, ils peuvent difficilement faire pire que l'enlèvement des agents du NCIS.

- Ils ont enlevé des agents ! ?

Longue histoire.

**3 – Localisation (chambre et bâtiment) depuis le dernier remaniement :**

Partout où y a besoin. Mais généralement, je fait des rondes autour des bâtiments, pour pas que les ding... malades s'échappent.

**4 – Êtes vous atteint(e) de l'AIPM ? Si oui, à quel stade ?**

Vous m'imaginez en train de baver devant un écran où ils diffusent un épisode de la série ou me battre pour la dernière figurine d'un de leur chouchou au NCISMarket ? Moi non plus.

**5 – Avez-vous un traitement ? Si oui, lequel ?**

Je viens de vous dire que j'étais pas malade !

**6 – Comment êtes-vous arrivé(e) là ?**

Ce sont eux qui sont arrivés là ! Moi, j'y étais avant !

**7 – Y a-t-il une(des) personne(s) à tenir le plus loin possible de vous ?**

Les patients, Queen quand il est en colère, les patients.

**8 – Le plus près possible ?**

Alan Sig et Brad Pitt quand Queen est en colère.

**9 – Aimez-vous l'hôpital ?**

Si j'y reste, je suppose que oui. Ou alors c'est les glaces rouges à pois jaunes du Medica's Cafe. C'est possible aussi.

**10 – Malade : Aimez-vous votre chambre (décoration, emplacement) ? Personnel : Aimez-vous votre travail (horaires, patients) ?**

Même réponse.

**11 – Aimez-vous Raipy, l'aile entre les deux bâtiments ? Si oui, qu'y préférez-vous ?**

Je déteste ce truc ! Non, mais vous savez combien de fois je dois intervenir là-bas ? Ils dévalisent tout et après ça se bat pour ce qui reste !

**12 – Ce que vous préférez et/ou détestez dans les fanfictions (sujet, couples...) ? **

J'aime pas les fanfictions.

**13 – Êtes-vous adepte du SPMS, de SOS Suicide et/ou des RRA (Réunion des Revieweurs Anonymes) ?**

Hé ! Je suis pas dingue moi !

**14 – Votre devise depuis que vous êtes parmi nous, celle « Tenez bon, nous vaincrons, ensemble publions ! » exceptée ?**

Je vous aurai !

- De qui parlez-vous ?

De ceux qui se sont échappés.

**15 – À proscrire près de vous (couleur, animal, vêtement, objet, sujet de conversation...) ?**

Queen en colère.

**16 – Pour s'attirer vos faveurs, il faut... ?**

Ne pas s'évader, me ramener ceux qu'ils se sont évadés.

**17 – Si vous êtes médecin : Envisagez-vous de démissionner ? Si vous êtes malade : Pensez-vous guérir ? Si vous êtes visiteur (Oui, ça existe !) : Votre avis sur notre établissement ?**

Je suis rien de tout ça.

- Je pense que médecin signifie personnel.

Je suis pas personnel.

*soupir*

**18 – Quelle chose voudriez-vous supprimer dans l'hôpital ?**

Les malades !

**19 – Ajouter ?**

Une équipe de marines pour gérer les fous mais qui se fasse pas kidnapper.

**20 – Avez-vous autre chose à ajouter ?**

Vous faîtes quoi ce soir ?


	14. Davis Miller

**QUESTIONNAIRE**

**1 – Identité :**

Davis Miller

**2 – Titre / Fonction / Métier :**

Psy.

**3 – Localisation (chambre et bâtiment) depuis le dernier remaniement :**

*regarde autour de lui terrifié*

Je peux pas le dire sinon ils vont le savoir et ils vont venir me voir !

**4 – Êtes vous atteint(e) de l'AIPM ? Si oui, à quel stade ?**

Ils sont fous !

**5 – Avez-vous un traitement ? Si oui, lequel ?**

Le doc il dit que oui, mais c'est pas vrai, hein !

*sort une flacon de petites pilules bleues*

**6 – Comment êtes vous arrivé(e) là ?**

J'ai lu l'annonce.

*pleure*

**7 – Y a-t-il une(des) personne(s) à tenir le plus loin possible de vous ?**

EUX !

**8 – Le plus près possible ?**

Mes pilules !

**9 – Aimez-vous l'hôpital ?**

Laissez-moi partir !

**10 – Malade : Aimez-vous votre chambre (décoration, emplacement) ? Personnel : Aimez-vous votre travail (horaires, patients) ?**

Je vous en prie !

**11 – Aimez-vous Raipy, l'aile entre les deux bâtiments ? Si oui, qu'y préférez-vous ?**

Le CastoRoom ! Une hache, il me faut une hache pour casser les portes !

**12 – Ce que vous préférez et/ou détestez dans les fanfictions (sujet, couples...) ? **

Help !

**13 – Êtes-vous adepte du SPMS, de SOS Suicide et/ou des RRA (Réunion des Revieweurs Anonymes) ?**

Abby, il faut que je lui parle, elle me fera sortir de là !

**14 – Votre devise depuis que vous êtes parmi nous, celle « Tenez bon, nous vaincrons, ensemble publions ! » exceptée ?**

SORTEZ-MOI DE LA !

**15 – À proscrire près de vous (couleur, animal, vêtement, objet, sujet de conversation...) ?**

Les fous !

**16 – Pour s'attirer vos faveurs, il faut... ?**

M'aider à partir !

**17 – Si vous êtes médecin : Envisagez-vous de démissionner ? Si vous êtes malade : Pensez-vous guérir ? Si vous êtes visiteur (Oui, ça existe !) : Votre avis sur notre établissement ?**

OUI !

**18 – Quelle chose voudriez-vous supprimer dans l'hôpital ?**

L'hôpital !

**19 – Ajouter ?**

Un hôpital sans patients !

**20 – Avez-vous autre chose à ajouter ?**

Aidez-moi !


	15. Tony DiNozzo

**QUESTIONNAIRE**

**1 – Identité :**

Anthony DiNozzo Junior, enfin son clone.

**2 – Titre / Fonction / Métier :**

Ben comme l'original est agent spécial, je le suis aussi. Non ?

**3 – Localisation (chambre et bâtiment) depuis le dernier remaniement :**

Si je le dis, vous le gardez pour vous, hein ? Non parce que j'aimerai pas que ce qu'il s'est passé se reproduise. Vous voyez ce que je veux dire ? Oui ?

Bon, alors je suis dans le bunker sous le Bâtiment III, l'adepte des bombes et des natures mortes m'a laissé sa place. Shultzy est toujours devant. Je suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne chose. C'est pas ce qu'on pourrait appeler une lumière. Pour entrer, j'ai juste eu à dire que j'étais livreur de pizza ! Mais j'en avais une, hein ! Ma préférée !

**4 – Êtes vous atteint(e) de l'AIPM ? Si oui, à quel stade ?**

Nop.

**5 – Avez-vous un traitement ? Si oui, lequel ?**

Pizzas et Magnum à volonté !

**6 – Comment êtes vous arrivé(e) là ?**

Vous avez lu _AIPM_ ? Alors vous savez.

**7 – Y a-t-il une(des) personne(s) à tenir le plus loin possible de vous ?**

Les malades ! Surtout... enfin vous voyez qui !

**8 – Le plus près possible ?**

Le marchand de pizza et le loueur de DVD.

**9 – Aimez-vous l'hôpital ?**

Depuis que je suis plus avec les fous, chaque jour un peu plus !

**10 – Malade : Aimez-vous votre chambre (décoration, emplacement) ? Personnel : Aimez-vous votre travail (horaires, patients) ?**

Je dois dire que la déco est pas mal. Originale, mais pas mal.

**11 – Aimez-vous Raipy, l'aile entre les deux bâtiments ? Si oui, qu'y préférez-vous ?**

Non, pas si c'est pour voir des dingues s'arracher des photos à mon effigies ou tenter de m'attraper. J'y étais une fois, je recommence pas. Je suis pas suicidaire !

**12 – Ce que vous préférez et/ou détestez dans les fanfictions (sujet, couples...) ? **

Qui aime le Tibbs slash que je le descende ? Et le McNozzo ? Mais vous êtes tous tarés pour me voir avec le bleu ? Ziva et Kate, je dis pas. Mais eux ! ! !

**13 – Êtes-vous adepte du SPMS, de SOS Suicide et/ou des RRA (Réunion des Revieweurs Anonymes) ?**

SOS Suicide of course ! Qu'est-ce-que je ferai pas pour parler avec ma gothique préférée !

**14 – Votre devise depuis que vous êtes parmi nous, celle « Tenez bon, nous vaincrons, ensemble publions ! » exceptée ?**

Tenez bon, ils mourront !

Je parle de CIRay et Crâne d'œuf. Bref les deux « agents » (ça reste à prouver !) de la CIA que sont Cruz et Kort.

**15 – À proscrire près de vous (couleur, animal, vêtement, objet, sujet de conversation...) ?**

Les patients, Gibbs en colère, un Gibbs qui parle (non mais c'est flippant !), un Gibbs au déca ou n'ayant pas bu de café depuis une heure au moins, pareil pour Abby et le CafPow, Kate fâchée parce que j'ai envoyé la photo du concours T-Shirt mouillé à tout le Navy Yard (ce que je n'ai JAMAIS fait), Ziva à qui j'aurai fait la même chose avec celle en bikini (là non plus j'y suis pour rien !) et puis Vancounet qui aurait _malencontreusement_ avalé son cure-dent à cause d'une histoire de poster de boxeur volé dans son bureau (là par contre c'est possible).

**16 – Pour s'attirer vos faveurs, il faut... ?**

Une pizza, des DVD de Magnum, des films et être une superbe femme !

**17 – Si vous êtes médecin : Envisagez-vous de démissionner ? Si vous êtes malade : Pensez-vous guérir ? Si vous êtes visiteur (Oui, ça existe !) : Votre avis sur notre établissement ?**

Eh bien, j'ai visité et c'est cool. Si on enlève les malades.

**18 – Quelle chose voudriez-vous supprimer dans l'hôpital ?**

Gretchen et les autres « femmes » (entendez par là horreurs) du même style. Vous l'avez pêché où cette antiquité ? Même y a dix mille ans on s'en débarrassait !

**19 – Ajouter ?**

Une DVDthèque, une pizzeria, un ciné...

**20 – Avez-vous autre chose à ajouter ?**

Queen, vous me payeriez combien pour que je fasse quelques apparitions afin de calmer les hystériques de votre asile ?


	16. Karl Reynolds

**NdA : **Dilinzzo, tu as assuré avec Karl !

* * *

><p><strong>QUESTIONNAIRE<strong>

**1 – Identité :**

Karl Reynolds.

**2 – Titre / Fonction / Métier :**

Chercheur, traqueur, dessinateur, artiste... Vous l'aurez compris, je suis le décorateur des chambres et de l'hôpital.

**3 – Localisation (chambre et bâtiment) depuis le dernier remaniement :**

Les deux bâtiments et y a du boulot. Moi je vous le dis.

**4 – Êtes vous atteint(e) de l'AIPM ? Si oui, à quel stade ?**

Non et heureusement. Je lis les fics pour comprendre les malades, mais seulement celles qui sont finies pour ne pas être atteint.

**5 – Suivez-vous un traitement ? Si oui, lequel ?**

*regarde à droite et gauche pour voir s'il est seul*

*chuchote*

J'écoute en boucle la chanson de Benny Hill comme ça je cours plus vite pour éviter qu'un patient m'attrape, surtout si j'ai un carton de photos de la team. C'est terrible. Vraiment.

**6 – Comment êtes-vous arrivé(e) là ?**

On m'a menti. On m'a dit que c'était pour faire la déco de la pédiatrie mais je crois qu'ils auraient dû dire psychiatrie.

*se frotte le menton*

*réfléchit*

Oh mon dieu c'est moi qui ai mal compris ! Oh mon dieu ! Oh my god !

**7 – Y a-t-il une(des) personne(s) à tenir le plus loin possible de vous ?**

Si seulement c'était possible. Ils sont tous après moi à me demander des trucs que je connaissais même pas avant. Vous saviez, vous, que les roses noires ça existaient ?

**8 – Le plus près possible ?**

Les animaux de la team ce sont les seuls qui sont sans paroles. Tony le fox, Jethro le berger, Mortimer le labrador.

**9 – Aimez-vous l'hôpital ?**

Ben sans vouloir me vanter, sans moi il ne ressemblerait à rien. J'ai croisé une malade et grâce à son prénom j'ai eu l'idée de peindre les couloir en rose, bleu et vert. Sympa, hein?

**10 – Malade : Aimez-vous votre chambre (décoration, emplacement) ? Personnel : Aimez-vous votre travail (horaires, patients) ?**

Les horaires c'est pire que l'armée, ce qui est comique vu que c'est un hôpital de la Navy. Les patients, je prefère éviter le sujet.

**11 – Aimez-vous Raipy, l'aile entre les deux bâtiments ? Si oui, qu'y préférez-vous ?**

C'est le seul moyen de tenir un peu les patients, mais la règle numéro une : ne jamais faire de soldes au NCISMarket. JAMAIS !

VOUS ENTENDEZ, JAMAIS !

**12 – Ce que vous préférez et/ou détestez dans les fanfictions (sujet, couples...) ?**

Je déteste les fins des chapitres, c'est à cause de cela que je travaille tant, Je deteste. Je desteste !

*Se tire les cheveux et répète cette phrase une dizaine de fois*

**13 – Êtes-vous adepte du SPMS,de SOS Suicide et/ou des RRA (Réunion des Revieweurs Anonymes) ?**

Ben moi je m'en fiche, si ça peut aider. Vous voulez que je vous dise comment je l'ai décorée la salle de réunion ?

En bleu du sol au plafond avec des nuages, comme ça les malades croient qu'ils sont au paradis. Chouette.

**14 – Votre devise depuis que vous êtes parmi nous, celle « Tenez bon, nous vaincrons, ensemble publions ! » exceptée ?**

HALLELUJAH !

**15 – À proscrire près de vous (couleur, animal, vêtement, objet, sujet de conversation...) ?**

Les tenues de pom pom girls et les mangeurs d'hommes. Si si, je vous assure, ici y en a plein.

**16 – Pour s'attirer vos faveurs, il faut... ?**

Arrêter de me demander des trucs introuvables. La dernier fois y a un patient qui voulait un certain Bert L'hippo qui pète. Vous voyez ce que ça peut-être vous ? Moi non en tout cas, j'ai pas trouvé.

**17 – Si vous êtes médecin : Envisagez-vous de démissionner ? Si vous êtes malade : Pensez-vous guérir ? Si vous êtes visiteur (Oui, ça existe !) : Votre avis sur notre établissement ?**

Démissionner ça veut dire quoi ? Partir, vous me dites. Pour aller où ? Au zoo, j'y suis déjà.

**18 – Quelle chose voudriez-vous supprimer dans l'hôpital ?**

Les chambres doubles. Déjà quand il y a un patient dans une chambre c'est l'enfer, mais deux c'est horrible.

**19 – Créer ?**

J'ai déjà fait ma requête. Une salle de torture pour les auteurs qui font faire les crises mais ça était rejeté.

Dommage j'aurais bien voulu la décorer, tant pis.

**20 – Avez-vous autre chose à ajouter ?**

Oui, vous savez où je peux trouver une photo d'un certain Gibbs, c'est pour une patiente qui ne l'a pas trouvée au magasin. C'est urgent, elle me court derrière en me disant qu'elle va me tuer car je lui ai donné la photo de Jethro le chien.

*tourne la tête et voit la patiente arriver*

*se met à courir en mettant la musique*

*crie*

Elle arrive, tous aux abris ! Les décorateurs en premier !


	17. Gretchen

**Merci à tous pour les reviews ! **

* * *

><p><strong>QUESTIONNAIRE<strong>

**1 – Identité :**

Gretchen

**2 – Titre / Fonction / Métier :**

Secrétaire. Je réponds au téléphone, j'accueille les gens et c'est tout ! Si vous avez fait une erreur, au revoir. Et je me fiche que vous ayez une arme chargée à la main. Tirez si vous voulez, mais laissez-moi travailler en paix !

**3 – Localisation (chambre et bâtiment) depuis le dernier remaniement :**

Accueil du Bâtiment III uniquement. Je me fiche qu'il n'y ait personne au IV, débrouillez-vous.

**4 – Êtes vous atteint(e) de l'AIPM ? Si oui, à quel stade ?**

Encore heureux que non !

**5 – Avez-vous un traitement ? Si oui, lequel ?**

Vous êtes débile ou vous le faîtes exprès ? Je viens de dire non !

**6 – Comment êtes vous arrivé(e) là ?**

A votre avis ? Un vautour m'a amené dans une panière à linge, ça me paraît évident.

**7 – Y a-t-il une(des) personne(s) à tenir le plus loin possible de vous ?**

Les crétins.

**8 – Le plus près possible ?**

Mon crayon et mon bloc note.

**9 – Aimez-vous l'hôpital ?**

Vous avez décidé de faire le concours de la question la plus débile ? Si j'y suis, y a bien une raison, non ?

**10 – Malade : Aimez-vous votre chambre (décoration, emplacement) ? Personnel : Aimez-vous votre travail (horaires, patients) ?**

Non, c'est pour ça que je reste. Queen, changez le numéro du SPMS ! Je commence à en avoir marre des erreurs. Il est que dix heures et c'est le troisième qui veut me parler de la corde autour de son cou. Qu'est-ce-qu'il veut que je lui dise ? D'en faire de la confiture ?

**11 – Aimez-vous Raipy, l'aile entre les deux bâtiments ? Si oui, qu'y préférez-vous ?**

J'y ai jamais mis les pieds. Je bosse moi !

**12 – Ce que vous préférez et/ou détestez dans les fanfictions (sujet, couples...) ? **

Ce truc qu'a déclenché l'AIPM ? Ce que je préfère, eh bien, voyons voir... c'est quoi qui cause le plus de crises ?

**13 – Êtes-vous adepte du SPMS, de SOS Suicide et/ou des RRA (Réunion des Revieweurs Anonymes) ?**

C'est un 5 le dernier chiffre pour joindre le SPMS, pas un 6 ! Alors vous avalez la cigüe si vous voulez, mais _après_ avoir raccroché !

**14 – Votre devise depuis que vous êtes parmi nous, celle « Tenez bon, nous vaincrons, ensemble publions ! » exceptée ?**

Au travail, fainéants !

**15 – À proscrire près de vous (couleur, animal, vêtement, objet, sujet de conversation...) ?**

Les glandeurs.

**16 – Pour s'attirer vos faveurs, il faut... ?**

Bosser.

**17 – Si vous êtes médecin : Envisagez-vous de démissionner ? Si vous êtes malade : Pensez-vous guérir ? Si vous êtes visiteur (Oui, ça existe !) : Votre avis sur notre établissement ?**

Démissionner ? Et puis quoi encore ? C'est le meilleur boulot de ma vie !

*voit un patient tenté de filer en douce*

Toi, si tu fais pas demi-tour tout de suite, je t'arrache les cheveux pour te ficeler avec.

**18 – Quelle chose voudriez-vous supprimer dans l'hôpital ?**

Ceux qui foutent rien de leurs dix doigts.

**19 – Ajouter ?**

Des docs qui fassent correctement leur job.

**20 – Avez-vous autre chose à ajouter ?**

Mais vous le faîtes exprès ma parole ? Puisque je vous dis que ce n'est pas SOS Suicide ici ! Ça m'est égal que vous soyez sur le point de vous trancher les veines. Raccrochez !


	18. Leroy Jethro Gibbs

**Voici le second questionnaire posté aujourd'hui.**

* * *

><p><strong>QUESTIONNAIRE<strong>

**1 – Identité :**

Leroy Jethro Gibbs (clone)

**2 – Titre / Fonction / Métier :**

Agent spécial

**3 – Localisation (chambre et bâtiment) depuis le dernier remaniement :**

Hôpital

**4 – Êtes vous atteint(e) de l'AIPM ? Si oui, à quel stade ?**

Non.

**5 – Avez-vous un traitement ? Si oui, lequel ?**

Non.

**6 – Comment êtes vous arrivé(e) là ?**

*lance un regard noir à Queen et certains patients*

**7 – Y a-t-il une(des) personne(s) à tenir le plus loin possible de vous ?**

*fait craquer ses doigts*

**8 – Le plus près possible ?**

*sort son arme *

**9 – Aimez-vous l'hôpital ?**

*enlève la sécurité*

**10 – Malade : Aimez-vous votre chambre (décoration, emplacement) ? Personnel : Aimez-vous votre travail (horaires, patients) ?**

*sourire sadique*

**11 – Aimez-vous Raipy, l'aile entre les deux bâtiments ? Si oui, qu'y préférez-vous ?**

Oui, ça calme les dingues.

**12 – Ce que vous préférez et/ou détestez dans les fanfictions (sujet, couples...) ? **

Les fanfictions.

**13 – Êtes-vous adepte du SPMS, de SOS Suicide et/ou des RRA (Réunion des Revieweurs Anonymes) ?**

*sort une carte prouvant qu'il a été standardiste à SOS Suicide*

**14 – Votre devise depuis que vous êtes parmi nous, celle « Tenez bon, nous vaincrons, ensemble publions ! » exceptée ?**

Semper fi

**15 – À proscrire près de vous (couleur, animal, vêtement, objet, sujet de conversation...) ?**

Patients.

**16 – Pour s'attirer vos faveurs, il faut... ?**

Faire partie de mon équipe, ne pas transgresser mes règles.

**17 – Si vous êtes médecin : Envisagez-vous de démissionner ? Si vous êtes malade : Pensez-vous guérir ? Si vous êtes visiteur (Oui, ça existe !) : Votre avis sur notre établissement ?**

*sort un détonateur de sa poche marqué « Made in Labby »*

**18 – Quelle chose voudriez-vous supprimer dans l'hôpital ?**

*retire la sécurité du bouton*

**19 – Ajouter ?**

*sourit*

**20 – Avez-vous autre chose à ajouter ?**

Boum !

* * *

><p><strong>Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?<strong>

**En voulez-vous d'autres ?**


	19. L'accro du NCIS 974

**QUESTIONNAIRE**

**1 – Identité :**

L'accro-du-NCIS-974

**2 – Titre / Fonction / Métier :**

Auteure, lectrice et revieweuse

**3 – Localisation (chambre et bâtiment) depuis le dernier remaniement :**

Je sais pas.

**4 – Êtes vous atteint(e) de l'AIPM ? Si oui, à quel stade ?**

Entre normal et stade 1.

**5 – Suivez-vous un traitement ? Si oui, lequel ?**

Ah bon, il y a des traitements ?

**6 – Comment êtes vous arrivé(e) là ?**

La fic Ava Zivdid, de Nanoushka.

**7 – Y a-t-il une(des) personne(s) à tenir le plus loin possible de vous ?**

Les fans et auteurs de Tibbs et McNozzo version slash.

**8 – Le plus près possible ?**

Les auteurs de Kibbs et Tiva.

**9 – Aimez-vous l'hôpital ?**

Vade retro Satanas !

**10 – Malade : Aimez-vous votre chambre (décoration, emplacement) ? Personnel : Aimez-vous votre travail (horaires, patients) ?**

Les couloirs, ça compte comme chambre ?

**11 – Aimez-vous Raipy, l'aile entre les deux bâtiments ? Si oui, qu'y préférez-vous ?**

J'y ai jamais mis les pieds, pas envie de mourir piétiner.

**12 – Ce que vous préférez et/ou détestez dans les fanfictions (sujet, couples...) ?**

J'adore le Kibbs et le Tiva, mais pitié arrêtez les slashs !

**13 – Êtes-vous adepte du SPMS,de SOS Suicide et/ou des RRA (Réunion des Revieweurs Anonymes) ?**

Non.

**14 – Votre devise depuis que vous êtes parmi nous, celle « Tenez bon, nous vaincrons, ensemble publions ! ****» exceptée ?**

Vive les updates !

**15 – À proscrire près de vous (couleur, animal, vêtement, objet, sujet de conversation...) ?**

Le Kari.

**16 – Pour s'attirer vos faveurs, il faut... ?**

Publier aux moins deux fois par mois.

**17 – Si vous êtes médecin : Envisagez-vous de démissionner ? Si vous êtes malade : Pensez-vous guérir ? Si vous êtes visiteur (Oui, ça existe !) : Votre avis sur notre établissement ?**

Oui.

**18 – Quelle chose voudriez-vous supprimer dans l'hôpital ?**

Le personnel médical soignant.

**19 – Créer ?**

/

**20 – Avez-vous autre chose à ajouter ?**

Par pitié, la suite !


	20. Perry Grays

**Voilà le second questionnaire du jour, réalisé par BONES-NCIS. Il est superbe, je vous le dis !**

* * *

><p><strong>Questionnaire<strong>

**(enregistrée par C. Longstone)**

**1 – Identité :**

Docteur Perry Grays et non je ne suis pas le frère, cousin, mari, ou n'importe quoi, du Docteur Meredith Gray. Elle, elle a de la chance d'être au Seattle Grace Hospital et moi, bah je suis ici, dans ce foutu Bethesda qui de jour en jour me rends franc fou... Quoi ? La folie vous connaissez pas ? Venez nous voir alors, après ça, vous ne reviendrez peut-être jamais ou sinon vous reviendrez en tant que fou malade mental dégénéré amoureux éperdument de NCIS !

**2 – Titre / Fonction / Métier :**

Comme je l'ai dit au dessus, je suis médecin, docteur, je soigne des patients. Auparavant, avant de venir travailler ici, j'étais dans un établissement digne du nom d'Hôpital. Un lieu si charmant et calme , bon y'avait des fous mais au moins, eux, ils étaient dans une aile réservée à leur maladie et pas partout ! Tiens voilà Mademoiselle-je-ne-sais-plus-mon-nom-parce-que-je-suis-fan-du-cure-dent-de-Leon-Vance... Enfin... Qui peut être Fan de ça ? Non, franchement j'adore Leon mais là...

**3 – Localisation (chambre et bâtiment) depuis le dernier remaniement :**

Vous savez lire ? Je ne suis pas patient ! J'habite dans une très jolie maison, style U.S., avec ma femme , mes trois gamins et mon chien, Moogly. Mon bureau ? Dans l'aile la plus calme de tout les bâtiments et franchement tant mieux ! Non mais franchement, vous m'imaginez près de toute cette population follement dingue d'NCIS ? Moi non ! Et puis, vous ne pensez donc pas qu'à la maison, c'est déjà le souk mais alors là... J'vous l'fait pas dire ; entre un qui ne pense qu'au hockey et à rien d'autre (à part au sport), un qui nous délivre des théories scientifiques du pourquoi du comment le ciel est bleu et pas violet à pois rouge, et une qui vous emmerde (excusez-moi du mot mais y'a pas d'autres sentiments, ni d'autres mot pour le dire) avec sa folie des grandeurs pour les chansons des années 80 (que je regrette cette époque et ses Jeans moulants... Bref...) et le foutoir (qui lui sert de chambre par ailleurs, mais il faut rentrer avec casque de plongée et en sortir avec une boussole !) qu'elle peut mettre... Enfin... Vous voyez le tableau... Pourquoi ai-je choisi ce métier de fou ?

**4 – Êtes vous atteint(e) de l'AIPM ? Si oui, à quel stade ?**

Ma vieille vous avez du culot de me demander ça... Ou vous devriez aller voir un opticien ou vous faire déboucher les cages a miel ! Je ne suis pas atteint de cette maladie rare et complètement folle ! J'avoue que j'aime beaucoup la série mais je n'en suis pas dingo... Je suis MEDECIN ! Bon d'accord, j'adore la musique pop et surtout les Boys Band comme les Beach Boys ou encore les Backstreets Boys ou encore Westlife mais de là à être un incorrigible de cette série A... Non, jamais ! (écoutez ses groupes, je suis sure que vous aimerez... Enfin, si vous n'êtes pas folle de l'agent Gibbs et de son éternel café, qui, vous verrez un jour le rendra maboul !)

**5 – Avez-vous un traitement ? Si oui, lequel ?**

J'écoute beaucoup de Boys Band (Quoi ? C'est très relaxant après une longue journée !) Eum sinon... Le chocolat est une énorme source de réconfort (Je le vole à mes enfants; ma femme dit : pas de sucreries après 17heures ! ) Il m'arrive de me lâcher quand je fais la cuisine... Je chante avec des casseroles, fait de la musique avec des verres et des cuillères (Mon psy dit que c'est une sorte de libération au stresse quotidien.)

6** – Comment êtes vous arrivé(e) là ?**

Et vous ?

Un confrère, d'un confrère, m'a parlé d'un établissement qui cherchait du personnel. Je suis allé voir sur la page Web (Qui d'ailleurs cache bien son jeu; elle ne dit en aucun cas qu'il y a des fous furieux, qui vous taperaient pour un vieux gobelet de café des Gibbs ou pour un gant porté par McGee...). J'ai envoyé un CV et une lettre de motivation, deux jours plus tard, j'étais engagé. Je n'aurais pas dû... Encore une fois, ma femme avait raison ! Elle m'avait dit : '' Fais attention Perry, si tu vois que ça craint, sors de là!'' et comme d'habitude, je l'ai écouté que d'une demi-oreille. Et maintenant, je suis là...

**7 – Y a-t-il une(des) personne(s) à tenir le plus loin possible de vous ?**

L'équipe du N.C.I.S. (et au complet !), Queen énervé et Gretchen (elle a le don de me faire peur...)

**8 – Le plus près possible ?**

Une bonne centaine d'infirmières (Faut bien se protéger non ?) et un garde du corps personnel (Si possible, quelqu'un d'aimable, jovial, qui parle et donne son avis et qui fasse bien son boulot.)

**9 – Aimez-vous l'hôpital ?**

J'adore l'hôpital, quand il n'y a pas de fous ! J'étais bien où j'étais avant et vous voyez le résultat maintenant... Il me faut de la Vicodin pour planer comme ce docteur-j'-traîne-la-patte sinon, soyez en sûre, je démissionne (Bon, Queen n'acceptera jamais parce qu'il lui manque du personnel... Je devrais plutôt lui demander une augmentation...)

**10 – Malade : Aimez-vous votre chambre (décoration, emplacement) ? Personnel : Aimez-vous votre travail (horaires, patients) ?**

Des horaires de vrais barges ! J'ai à peine le temps de rentrer chez moi, qu'on me rappelle pour un cas de force majeur... Et ça, tout les jours ! Ma femme trouve que je travail trop et que je n'ai plus le temps de m'occuper de mes enfants (Quoi que vu comment ils sont, je préfère encore l'Hôpital ! Attendez, c'est moi qui vient de dire ça ? Je vous en supplie, ne le répétez pas à ma femme où sinon, je serai condamné au canapé inconfortable, aux bruits des voitures insupportables et j'aurai une tête d'enterrement... Faites-moi une fleur, s'vous plait !)

**11 – Aimez-vous Raipy, l'aile entre les deux bâtiments ? Si oui, qu'y préférez-vous ?**

C'est là où l'on retrouve des dizaines de malades... Alors non, je n'aime pas cette aile ! D'ailleurs, le conseil de direction avait l'envie de la détruire mais le projet n'a jamais abouti et pourquoi, une orne de fans fous à lié est venue protester! Y'en à même un qui c'est déshabillé et qui a commencé à courir dans tout les sens, incitant ses collègues/compatriotes/ami(e)s à en faire de même! Seigneur que c'était drôle et... Très gênant devant les visiteurs...

**12 – Ce que vous préférez et/ou détestez dans les fanfictions (sujet, couples...) ?**

J'en sais franchement rien. Je suis plutôt lecture saine et instructive... Le livre du moment est: ''Comment faire face aux fans du N.C.I.S.'', c'est vraiment très bien écrit, mais quand on lit la biographie de l'auteur, on apprend que ce dernier à sombrer dans la folie paranoïaque et qu'il est maintenant enfermé chez lui. Bon d'accord, ma femme adore les fanfictions; elle en parle beaucoup d'ailleurs sur son Twitter... Elle y marque qu'elle déteste le couple Gibbs/Colonel Mann, qu'elle aime beaucoup Madame Holly Snow et la tension qui règne avec Gibbs. Elle a de la peine avec les slash (mais n'a rien contre les personnes homosexuelles), elle aime les couples de bases et les promenades sur la plage. Elle adore N.C.I.S. L.A. aussi (Et honte à vous si vous en dites du mal, ce serait pris pour un blasphème !) Bref, je vous dis tout ça pour vous montrez que même dans mon entourage, y'en a qui sont fans de cette série...

**13 – Êtes-vous adepte du SPMS, de SOS Suicide et/ou des RRA (Réunion des Revieweurs Anonymes) ?**

Je prends mon temps, pour mener à bien, une vie sans histoires ni problèmes. Je suis zen... Très zen... pas besoins de SOS Suicide ou de SPMS (Enfin, quelques fois où tout devient trop dur... C'est dommage qu'il ne soit ouvert que jusqu'à 20h parce que quand on est de garde et qu'on passe la nuit dans cet endroit, on mériterait que quelqu'un de qualifié nous écoute... D'accord, après on est renvoyé sur SOS Suicide avec le grand Ducky mais vous ne voudriez pas demander à Queen de trouvez quelqu'un qui puisse nous écouter et qui ne soit pas de la Team N.C.I.S. ?

**14 – Votre devise depuis que vous êtes parmi nous, celle « Tenez bon, nous vaincrons, ensemble publions ! » exceptée ?**

Tiens bon, la retraite arrive ! (Bon, c'est pas totalement vrai puisque que même à la retraite, Queen nous rappellera encore à la rescousse !) Non, plutôt : Ayez pitié de moi, de nous, Ô Grands Scénaristes que vous êtes, soulagez les fans !

**15 – À proscrire près de vous (couleur, animal, vêtement, objet, sujet de conversation...) ?**

De la laine et des aiguilles, que je puisse faire une écharpe et tous les étrangler les uns après les autres. Ou bien parlez-moi de la neige, de ski ou encore de chaussettes (Ma femme pense que j'ai un problème social avec les chaussettes mais je trouve que tricoter ou acheter est si... Relaxant.

**16 – Pour s'attirer vos faveurs, il faut... ?**

Me donner une prime, enlever la photo de l'agent Todd au concours de t-Shirt mouillé qui se trouve devant mon bureau... C'est coller avec de la Super-Glue... Me faire des tonnes de biscuits et me donner des tonnes de friandises et SURTOUT, détendre Queen... Beaucoup trop stressé et beaucoup trop colérique... Vous verrez, ça le tuera...

**17 – Si vous êtes médecin : Envisagez-vous de démissionner ? Si vous êtes malade : Pensez-vous guérir ? Si vous êtes visiteur (Oui, ça existe !) : Votre avis sur notre établissement ?**

Comment voulez-vous que je démissionne ? J'ai essayé une fois, une seul et unique fois... Et ben, notre cher Dr. Queen est venu jusqu'au Pôle Nord (là où j'étais pour méditer et m'a ramener par la peau du vous savez quoi pour que je reprenne mon poste. J'ai essayé de m'enfuir mais à chaque fois quelque chose me rattrape si ce n'est pas un malade, c'est Queen ou encore ma femme qui m'oblige à rester dans cette hôpital de l'enfer pour gagner des sous... J'peux vous dire que ça se voit qu'elle bosse pas là où j'bosse !

**18 – Quelle chose voudriez-vous supprimer dans l'hôpital ?**

Tout ce qui concerne le N.C.I.S., les clones des acteurs, et la vieille qui nous chante du chant lyrique à 2h du matin quand on est de garde...

**19 – Ajouter ?**

L'incarcération des scénaristes, pour leur montrer dans quelle pagaille ils nous ont mis, les vrais acteurs, pour les même raison que les scénaristes, une salle où l'on peut se retrouver avec notre fort intérieur et pourquoi pas, une nouvelle secrétaire (J'adore Gretchen mais... Elle est pas très belle, pas très jeune et pas très aimable. Quoi ? Moi, infidèle.. Parlez pour vous ! D'ailleurs, vous ne voudriez pas devenir psy, je sens que vous savez écouter... *yeux doux*)

**20 – Avez-vous autre chose à ajouter ?**

J'aime beaucoup votre décolleté... On va prendre un café ?

*yeux de biche*

Sauvons-nous ! Mademoiselle-j'aime-les-poneys-et-je-veux-Anthony-DiNozzo-dans-mon-lit arrive...

*GLAPS*


	21. Fantine Latulipe

**NdA : **C'est malin Ayahne des réponses pareilles, comment j'arrête de rire maintenant, moi ?

* * *

><p><strong>QUESTIONNAIRE<strong>

**1 – Identité : **

Fantine Latulipe, vingt deux ans, pour vous aider.

**2 – Titre / Fonction / Métier :**

Infirmière Personnelle d'Ayahne (IPA). Mais je suis aussi à votre disposition. Après 7 heures du matin, bien sûr.

**3 – Localisation (chambre et bâtiment) depuis le dernier remaniement :**

Cagibi (minuscule, terrifiant et sale) attenant à la chambre de ma patiente. Manque de place, m'a dit Queen. J'aime pas ce monsieur.

**4 – Êtes vous atteint(e) de l'AIPM ? Si oui, à quel stade ?**

Non, encore heureux ! Comment soigner un patient si vous êtes malade comme lui ?

**5 – Avez-vous un traitement ? Si oui, lequel ?**

Eh bien... Pour tout vous dire, je regarde en boucle "la petite maison dans la prairie"... Un film magnifique, des acteurs formidables !

( Non, sérieusement, vous y avez cru ? Je n'ai pas de traitement, enfin! Je ne suis pas malade, vous dis-je !)

**6 – Comment êtes vous arrivé(e) là ?**

Oh... Mon amie Théa s'est évanouie alors qu'elle rendait visite à Aya. Je l'ai surveillée, soignée et réanimée, j'ai géré Aya en pleine crise de démence à côté et Queen m'a remarquée. Ce fut le début de la fin. De l'enfer !

**7 – Y a-t-il une(des) personne(s) à tenir le plus loin possible de vous ?**

Les deux sœurs jumelles de ma patiente. Vous avez déjà vu un kangourou hyper-actif, hystérique et farceur, accompagné d'un bisounours dépressif, muet et maladroit ? Non ? Je vous conseille alors de les éviter. Les rencontrer est assez... traumatisant... et dans tout les sens du terme, les embrassades avec n'importe quels objets se font plus souvent quand elles sont dans les parages.

Ma reine Queen, aussi. (Quel mauvais jeu de mots... Qui me tentait beaucoup !)

**8 – Le plus près possible ?**

Ma sœur, Iris Latulipe, narcoleptique de son état. (Oui, je sais.)

**9 – Aimez-vous l'hôpital ?**

Aimez-vous les endives ? Moi, personnellement, je ne les aimes pas, même si je les mange, parce que c'est bon pour la santé. L'hôpital, c'est pareil.

Sauf que c'est bon pour le porte monnaie.

**10 – Malade : Aimez-vous votre chambre (décoration, emplacement) ? Personnel : Aimez-vous votre travail (horaires, patients) ?**

Heu... Oui, oui ! A part quand... Non, la liste serait trop longue finalement. Juste...

J'aime beaucoup les patients.

Vraiment.

Sauf quand quelques folles courent dans les couloirs en chantant un remix du générique d'Amour, Gloire et Beauté à 3 heures du matin.

**11 – Aimez-vous Raipy, l'aile entre les deux bâtiments ? Si oui, qu'y préférez-vous ?**

Le petit moment ou il n'y à pas de patients, qui, parfois, sont juste un tout petit peu beaucoup épuisants.

**12 – Ce que vous préférez et/ou détestez dans les fanfictions (sujet, couples...) ? **

Hmm... J'évite de trop m'y intéresser, j'avoue avoir peur de finir comme eux... Parce que cela à l'air passionnant, mine de rien, si ils sont tous là.

**13 – Êtes-vous adepte du SPMS,de SOS Suicide et/ou des RRA (Réunion des Revieweurs Anonymes) ?**

Non, merci, je m'en sors très bien toute seule. Et je l'ai déjà dit trois fois ; Je ne suis pas malade.

**14 – Votre devise depuis que vous êtes parmi(e) nous, celle « Tenez bon, nous vaincrons, ensemble publions ! » exceptée ?**

« Tenez bon, nous vaincrons, ensemble nous soignerons ! »

**15 – À proscrire près de vous (couleur, animal, vêtement, objet, sujet de conversation...) ?**

Dark Vador et mon poisson rouge Bubulle. (Pardon, là c'est Ayahne qui s'invite. À proscrire près de moi ? Heu... Les ascenseurs, je suis claustrophobe.)

**16 – Pour s'attirer vos faveurs, il faut... ?**

Cesser de m'appeler Fanfan la Tulipe, enfin, Ayahne ! Et m'offrir des fleurs. Et arrêter de me bipper à 2 et 4 heures du matin, merci Queen.

**17 – Si vous êtes médecin : Envisagez-vous de démissionner ? Si vous êtes malade : Pensez-vous guérir ? Si vous êtes visiteur (Oui, ça existe !) : Votre avis sur notre établissement ?**

Eh bien, non, pas vraiment. ( Et pas à cause des affreuses rumeurs qui courent sur le Docteur Queen, les tentatives de démission et le Groenland, non non non...)

**18 – Quelle chose voudriez-vous supprimer dans l'hôpital ? **

Vous voulez une réponse sincère et effrayante ou un mensonge rassurant ?

( A la réponse précédente, ajoutons mon meilleur ami Queen-je-fourgue-des-chambres-pourries-à-mes-infirmières...)

**19 – Ajouter ?**

Une douzaine de machines à café supplémentaires et un dortoir, pour visiteurs et pour docteurs, interdits aux patients.

Je veux dormir.

**20 – Avez-vous autre chose à ajouter ?**

Gardons courage ! Leur maladie n'est pas irréversible...


	22. Brad Pitt

**NdA : **Merci WJ pour ce superbe questionnaire ! J'adore toutes les petites références à la série, aux fics (c'est PBG qui va être contente !) la version patient de la devise et tout le reste !

* * *

><p><strong>QUESTIONNAIRE<strong>

**1 – Identité :**

Bradley Joshua Meredith Pitt

**2 – Titre / Fonction / Métier :**

Docteur Urgentiste de l'hôpital Militaire de Bethesda, base de la Marine de Norfolk

**3 – Localisation (chambre et bâtiment) depuis le dernier remaniement : **

En mouvements constant pour rattraper les fuyards (et oui, le jogging dominical avec l'Agent DiNozzo a ENFIN une utilité autre que de m'humilier lors de mes occasionnels congés...)

**4 – Êtes vous atteint(e) de l'AIPM ? Si oui, à quel stade ?**

Etonnement, mon système immunitaire, bien que très exposé, résiste toujours à cette maladie. A se demander si l'AIPM et la Peste n'ont pas des gènes communs... *se frotte le menton, puis sort un carnet et prend des notes : "piste à explorer"*

**5 – Suivez-vous un traitement ? Si oui, lequel ? **

Nous prenons en charge nos patients de la manière la plus appropriée pour l'instant. Seulement, comme la guérison n'a pour l'instant été constatée sur aucun des sujets, nous allons nous contentez de dire que nous avons de la chance, il n'y a pas eu de décès.

**6 – Comment êtes vous arrivé(e) là ?**

J'ai joué au basket avec un mec qui s'appelait Bellisario...

**7 – Y a-t-il une(des) personne(s) à tenir le plus loin possible de vous ?**

Euh... comment vous dire ça... Elle porte des pyjamas avec un motif d'empruntes de pattes, elle pense que je suis l'homme de sa vie, ... E.J. BARRETT !*fuit parce qu'il a vu une ombre féminine, et qu'il a cru que sa némésis approchait*

**8 – Le plus près possible ?**

*revient* Pardon... le stress... enfin, vous savez ce que c'est... le journalisme aussi, c'est un métier prenant... héhé... héhé... *regarde ses chaussures* Le plus près possible ? Eh bien... Emma, la jolie infirmière. Même si je n'ai jamais osé lui dire qu'elle était mon rayon de soleil dans ses journées infernales. Et qu'elle est mariée... ET mère de trois enfants,... Sinon, j'aime vraiment beaucoup la compagnie du docteur Cranston... elle est divorcée... mais pourquoi je vous dis-ça moi ?

**9 – Aimez-vous l'hôpital ?**

Vous croyez que j'y travaillerai sinon ?

**10 – Malade : Aimez-vous votre chambre (décoration, emplacement) ? Personnel : Aimez-vous votre travail (horaires, patients) ?**

J'aime mon travail, j'aime mes patients, j'aime mes horaires, mais je déteste cette fichue maladie ! J'en suis venu à lire des fictions pour tenter de comprendre l'état de mes patients... On ne parle pas trop de moi (bon, à part quand on fait disparaître Tony pendant un an) et je ne sais pas si c'est un bien ou un mal... mais parfois, j'ai peur de tomber malade. Alors, je bois du café très noir (il semblerait que ce soit un moyen de prévention assez efficace).

**11 – Aimez-vous Raipy, l'aile entre les deux bâtiments ? Si oui, qu'y préférez-vous ?**

C'est une aile spacieuse, pratique pour pousser les brancards. Ca évite de foncer dans les patients qui ont une jambe cassée et qui la laisse traîner dans le passage...

**12 – Ce que vous préférez et/ou détestez dans les fanfictions (sujet, couples...) ?**

J'aime à peu près toutes les fanfics, du moment que le corps médical y est représenté de manière crédible, et où je ne me trouve pas obstétricien. C'est assez inquiétant, de s'imaginer obstétricien. Un peu comme si Ryan Noolen devenait Chuck Norris. Inquiétant quoi. Mais j'aime bien les fics humoristiques, publiées régulièrement. Et où l'on trouve un happy-ending dans sa boîte-mail, le matin (oui, j'ai souscris aux alerts... mais c'est pour la science hein !)

**13 – Êtes-vous adepte du SPMS, de SOS Suicide et/ou des RRA (Réunion des Revieweurs Anonymes) ?**

Je préside certaines réunions des RRA et il m'arrive d'aller épauler quelques camarades et collègues à SOS Suicide mais, en général, j'ai trop de travail pour pouvoir rejoindre les divers clubs.

**14 – Votre devise depuis que vous êtes parmi nous, celle « Tenez bon, nous vaincrons, ensemble publions ! » exceptée ?**

...Guérissons, Consultons ! (plus connue des patients dans sa version "Consultation-prescription-cachetons")

**15 – À proscrire près de vous (couleur, animal, vêtement, objet, sujet de conversation...) ?**

Les M-Preg. Très inquiétantes ces choses-là... et pas très réalistes ! Sinon, j'aime bien les agents fédéraux... mais beaucoup moins les criminels. Donc, on va dire les M-Preg, les criminels, les comptables de l'hôpital qui râlent dès que je veux investir pour mes patients, ma mère quand elle est d'humeur à vouloir me caser avec Gladys, la fille qui repasse les sous-vêtements des patients du service Gériatrique, mon neveu mangeur de trombone (le présenter à Ziva ? *note dans son carnet*), et... et... et Tony qui il a lu vos fictions !

**16 – Pour s'attirer vos faveurs, il faut... ?**

Communiquer. La communication est la base de tout. C'est la voie de la guérison !

**17 – Si vous êtes médecin : Envisagez-vous de démissionner ? Si vous êtes malade : Pensez-vous guérir ? Si vous êtes visiteur (Oui, ça existe !) : Votre avis sur notre établissement ?**

Je n'envisage pas de démissionner, mais j'aimerai savoir si Maxim et Ryan voudraient bien rendre visite à nos pauvres petits malades ? *sourire flashy de docteur presque convaincant*

**18 – Quelle chose voudriez-vous supprimer dans l'hôpital ?**

Le pourcentage de rechute.

**19 – Créer ?**

Un bureau duquel je pourrais communiquer avec (le docteur Cranston) mes Patients !

**20 – Avez-vous autre chose à ajouter ?**

GUERISSEZ AVANT QUE GIBBS NE M'ATTAQUE EN JUSTICE !


	23. Elias Zapatolo

**Merci à MiniBleu et Max pour leurs coms. Répondraient-ils au questionnaire ?**

* * *

><p><strong>QUESTIONNAIRE<strong>

**1 – Identité :**

Elias Zapatolo

**2 – Titre / Fonction / Métier :**

Je suis le médecin légiste de Bethesda, c'est à dire pas uniquement de l'hôpital psychiatrique que sont les Bâtiments III et IV. Sinon je serai au chômage, ils meurent jamais là-dedans ! Vous imaginez le problème pour un légiste ! Heureusement que les deux premiers bâtiments (un hôpital comme les autres) me donnent de la matière pour mon travail.

J'assure également le service funèbre. La plupart des gens m'appelle le croque-mort. Mais je ne suis pas cannibale, que se soit clair ! Même si c'est vrai que je ressemble à ceux des BD de Lucky Luke.

**3 – Localisation (chambre et bâtiment) depuis le dernier remaniement :**

Au sous-sol du Bâtiment III. Il semblerait que, pour la santé des patients, je dois me tenir à l'écart d'eux. Je ne vois pas en quoi vouloir connaître leurs mensurations pour le cercueil ou des informations sur leurs essences de bois favorites soit un problème. Savoir s'ils préférèrent la crémation, leur choix de la forme de l'urne et le lieu de dispersion des cendres ne va pas les troubler psychologiquement tout de même !

**4 – Êtes vous atteint(e) de l'AIPM ? Si oui, à quel stade ?**

Non, c'est bien dommage. Je serai très intéressé de savoir quel effet ça fait.

**5 – Avez-vous un traitement ? Si oui, lequel ?**

Pour cette maladie, non. Mais depuis que le nombre de morts a diminué, je rends souvent visite à Davis Miller, un des psys. Alan Sig est _légèrement_ dépressif, je l'évite.

**6 – Comment êtes vous arrivé(e) là ?**

J'ai toujours été là ! Je fais partie des murs depuis le temps.

**7 – Y a-t-il une(des) personne(s) à tenir le plus loin possible de vous ?**

Pas que je sache. Ou si, mon ex-femme qui me réclame une pension alimentaire. Je ne débourserai pas un cent pour cette voleuse de scalpel et de pince monseigneur. Comment je fais pour couper les cages thoracique maintenant ?

**8 – Le plus près possible ?**

Les patients ! Je veux connaître cette maladie ! Je veux l'attraper !

**9 – Aimez-vous l'hôpital ?**

Si je dis non, vous me virez ?

**10 – Malade : Aimez-vous votre chambre (décoration, emplacement) ? Personnel : Aimez-vous votre travail (horaires, patients) ?**

Oui, j'adore mon job. Mais j'aimerai avoir plus de boulot. Avec le HP, il y a moins de malades à l'hosto et ils ont tous tendances à survivre aux opérations. C'est déprimant.

**11 – Aimez-vous Raipy, l'aile entre les deux bâtiments ? Si oui, qu'y préférez-vous ?**

Cet endroit me met un peu de baume au cœur. Voir les patients ses battre me laisse espérer une fin tragique.

**12 – Ce que vous préférez et/ou détestez dans les fanfictions (sujet, couples...) ? **

J'aime toutes celles avec messieurs Mallard et Palmer.

**13 – Êtes-vous adepte du SPMS, de SOS Suicide et/ou des RRA (Réunion des Revieweurs Anonymes) ?**

J'étais aux standards des deux premiers. Ils m'ont viré pour cause « d'encouragement (et non pas incitation) au suicide ». Tout ça parce que j'ai eu le malheur d'apprendre aux gens à faire un nœud coulant. Vous y croyez-vous ?

**14 – Votre devise depuis que vous êtes parmi nous, celle « Tenez bon, nous vaincrons, ensemble publions ! » exceptée ?**

Mourrez, je veux vous autopsier !

**15 – À proscrire près de vous (couleur, animal, vêtement, objet, sujet de conversation...) ?**

Les nouvelles du genre « par miracle, il n'y a eu aucun décès à cause de l'AIPM ».

**16 – Pour s'attirer vos faveurs, il faut... ?**

Mourir ! Ou me donner toutes les informations utiles si vous veniez à trépasser.

**17 – Si vous êtes médecin : Envisagez-vous de démissionner ? Si vous êtes malade : Pensez-vous guérir ? Si vous êtes visiteur (Oui, ça existe !) : Votre avis sur notre établissement ?**

Démissionner ? Et puis quoi encore ! Je sortirai d'ici les pieds devant !

**18 – Quelle chose voudriez-vous supprimer dans l'hôpital ?**

La survie aux crises d'AIPM.

**19 – Ajouter ?**

Une diversification des outils tranchants et dangereux au CastoRoom.

**20 – Avez-vous autre chose à ajouter ?**

Qui a volé mon haut de forme ?


	24. Pline84

**Nouveau questionnaire ! Merci Pline de t'être prétée au jeu ! *se retient d'éclater de nouveau de rire* J'adore ! Juste... je n'ai pas peur !**

* * *

><p><strong>QUESTIONNAIRE<strong>

**1 – Identité :**

Pline84. Mais appelez-moi Pline, j'étais jeune quand j'ai rajouté le 84. J'en ai honte maintenant. Je crois que je vais le supprimer ! Mais chuuut ! Il ne faut pas lui dire !

**2 – Titre / Fonction / Métier :**

Euh... Revieweuse à temps partiel et auteure à l'occasion ça marche ?

**3 – Localisation (chambre et bâtiment) depuis le dernier remaniement :**

Accueil, j'attends qu'on me donne une chambre. Il est où le groom service ?

**4 – Êtes vous atteint(e) de l'AIPM ? Si oui, à quel stade ?**

Trèèèèèèès grave. Très beaucoup même. Genre : AIPM beaucoup ! Celle qui te poursuit dans la rue, comme ça : *marche* BOUH ! C'est moi l'AIPM et je te poursuis dans la rue !

**5 – Avez-vous un traitement ? Si oui, lequel ?**

J'essaie de suivre le traitement mais il est trop rapide, j'ai du mal à le suivre.

**6 – Comment êtes vous arrivé(e) là ?**

Gwen m'a menacée pour que je vienne ici. Paraitrait que je lui fais peur avec mes reviews. Pourtant elles ne mordent pas !

**7 – Y a-t-il une(des) personne(s) à tenir le plus loin possible de vous ?**

Je ne crois pas. Je suis gentille. Enfin, sauf quand je suis sadique. Mais sinon ça va !

**8 – Le plus près possible ?**

Tony. J'aime bien quand il est près de moi. Comme ça je peux le torturer autant que je veux ! Mouahahahaha !

**9 – Aimez-vous l'hôpital ?**

Drôle de nom pour un hôtel. Mais sinon, c'est un peu trop blanc à mon goût. En plus il y a des gens bizarres. Mais ça l'air sympa !

**10 – Malade : Aimez-vous votre chambre (décoration, emplacement) ? Personnel : Aimez-vous votre travail (horaires, patients) ?**

J'ai déjà dit que j'attendais ma chambre à l'accueil ! Vos questions sont redondantes, très chère. Je perds mon temps là ! Garçon, un Perrier !

**11 – Aimez-vous Raipy, l'aile entre les deux bâtiments ? Si oui, qu'y préférez-vous ?**

Oui ! C'est super ! J'y ai demandé un muffin au chocolat et depuis je vois la vie en rose !

**12 – Ce que vous préférez et/ou détestez dans les fanfictions (sujet, couples...) ? **

J'aime les fics de Gwen. J'aime quand ça parle de Tony. J'aime quand c'est bien écrit. Je suis assez difficile, je ne lis que du haut niveau ! Quand même, je ne suis pas n'importe qui. Comment ça vous ne savez pas qui je suis ? M'avez-vous seulement regardée ? Je suis Pline, l'auteure fantôme qui vient une fois ou deux par an pour faire peur aux enfants ! (Haha ! Ca rime !)

**13 – Êtes-vous adepte du SPMS, de SOS Suicide et/ou des RRA (Réunion des Revieweurs Anonymes) ?**

Je vais souvent au RRA mais ne le dîtes pas, c'est anonyme. Je suis une mauvais revieweuse mais je me soigne ! Je n'ai pas encore essayé les autres. Ce sont des cocktails ?

**14 – Votre devise depuis que vous êtes parmi nous, celle « Tenez bon, nous vaincrons, ensemble publions ! » exceptée ?**

Ma devise c'est l'euro mais je ne m'y connais pas trop en tarifs de change. Ca marche comment en fait ?

**15 – À proscrire près de vous (couleur, animal, vêtement, objet, sujet de conversation...) ?**

Éloignez les objets valant moins que 5 000 euros. Je ne suis pas comme dans cette stupide pub de voiture. Non, je préfère les rillettes : nous n'avons pas les mêmes valeurs.

**16 – Pour s'attirer vos faveurs, il faut... ?**

M'offrir des bijoux. Ou un Tony à torturer. Je suis une sadique.

**17 – Si vous êtes médecin : Envisagez-vous de démissionner ? Si vous êtes malade : Pensez-vous guérir ? Si vous êtes visiteur (Oui, ça existe !) : Votre avis sur notre établissement ?**

Guérir ? C'est un hôtel près d'une station thermale ?

**18 – Quelle chose voudriez-vous supprimer dans l'hôpital ?**

Le nom. Un hôtel devrait pouvoir attirer les clients rien qu'avec le nom. 

**19 – Ajouter ?**

Un groom service plus compétent. Et mon Perrier ?

**20 – Avez-vous autre chose à ajouter ?**

Je suis un peu stupide ? Mais tu le savais déjà !

* * *

><p><strong>Des avis ? Qui d'autre veut répondre au questionnaire ?<strong>


	25. Diab'eau'lik

**J'adore Albert ! Juste, s'il pouvait ranger la hache...**

* * *

><p><strong>QUESTIONNAIRE<strong>

**1 – Identité :**

Dis donc c'est pour quoi faire ce questionnaire ? *la secrétaire a un air louche, je ne remplirais rien avant d'avoir vu mon avocat !*

Diab'eau'lik mais vous pouvez m'appelez Diab' (* note pour moi-même mieux vaut répondre à ce questionnaire, la secrétaire fait vraiment peur ...*

**2 – Titre / Fonction / Métier :**

Titre ? Appellez moi Duchesse ! Ah, on peut pas s'auto-proclamer duchesse ? Bon, ben alors présidente ! Non on peut pas non plus ? Bon tant pis, alors je resterai auteure, lectrice (assidue) et revieweuse (un peu moins assidue...).

**3 – Localisation (chambre et bâtiment) depuis le dernier remaniement :**

Ben, c'est à dire que pour le moment j'en ai pas mais va falloir m'en trouver une, la secrétaire (*je savais qu'elle était louche*) m'interdit de sortir et depuis qu'Albert a sorti sa hache pour tenter de défoncer la porte d'entrée, une cinglé s'est accrochée à sa plante en hurlant à l'aide, du coup tout un régiment du SWAT a débarqué et on peut plus sortir ... en même temps, ça a l'air sympa par ici, il reste de la place ?

**4 – Êtes vous atteint(e) de l'AIPM ? Si oui, à quel stade ?**

De tout évidence, oui. Le stade, je dirais entre 1 et 2, dépend des auteurs et des fics et de mon stock de chocolat...

**5 – Suivez-vous un traitement ? Si oui, lequel ?**

Une réserve constante et conséquence de chocolat... Un visionnage continu de tous les épisodes de NCIS et une lecture hebdomadaire d'un chapitre, si la crise persiste, je me mets à écrire !

**6 – Comment êtes vous arrivé(e) là ?**

Sur une joyeuse invitation de Gwen et puis Albert qui m'a harcelé toute la journée alors je suis venue faire un tour ! Albert ? Mon pingouin domestique !

- Mais non il va pas remplir le questionnaire c'est un pingouin, il le remplit avec moi !

*l'endroit à vraiment l'air sympa mais la secrétaire est sacrément stupide !*

**7 – Y a-t-il une(des) personne(s) à tenir le plus loin possible de vous ?**

CI-Ray, c'est physique dès qu'il apparaît, une hache tombe dans mes mains et vole vers sa tête ! Et parfois aussi les auteurs quand ils me font frôler la crise cardiaque avec des fins de chapitre pas possible !

**8 – Le plus près possible ?**

TONYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY ! Mais je vois qu'on est pas mal à faire la même demande, alors Abby ou Ziva ça me convient très bien, Ducky aussi, j'aime bien ses histoires !

**9 – Aimez-vous l'hôpital ?**

Concrètement, en général je veux dire, pas du tout, mais celui là est vachement cool ! Plus je me balade, plus je l'aime, j'adore la déco, des couloirs très colorés ! Et les patients ont le droit d'hurler dans tout les sens, ça c'est vraiment trop chouette et puis personne ne s'étonne de la présence d'Albert, tout le monde lui serre la nageoire ! Oui j'aime bien, je peux rester ?

**10 – Malade : Aimez-vous votre chambre (décoration, emplacement) ? Personnel : Aimez-vous votre travail (horaires, patients) ?**

Alors pour le moment j'ai pas de chambre, mais en discutant avec les gens que j'ai croisé, j'ai appris qu'il y avait un décorateur, alors voilà, moi je suis pas très compliqué, je voudrais une chambre verte pomme partout ! Avec un mur où on afficherait un portrait géant de toute l'équipe, un autre où on mettrait toutes les armes d'Albert (il les collectionne, si c'est pas mignon ça, vous devriez le voir avec sa nouvelle tronçonneuse !) et puis un grand lit et une fontaine à chocolat et le major spectro masse d'Abby et une jolie petite table pour Dino (mon dinateur D) et puis c'est tout pour le moment !

**11 – Aimez-vous Raipy, l'aile entre les deux bâtiments ? Si oui, qu'y préférez-vous ?**

Pas vraiment eu le temps de visiter encore, je suis juste allez faire un petit sacrifice et une offrande à Difan !

**12 – Ce que vous préférez et/ou détestez dans les fanfictions (sujet, couples...) ?**

J'adooooooooore tout, surtout le Tiva, et j'aime moyen les slashs, pas parce que c'est personnel juste parce que je trouve que ça colle pas trop aux personnages, cependant, quand c'est bien écrit, j'apprécie ! Et je déteste les auteurs qui commencent une fic merveilleuse et qui l'arrête !

**13 – Êtes-vous adepte du SPMS, de SOS Suicide et/ou des RRA (Réunion des Revieweurs Anonymes) ?**

Ben, je viens d'aller visiter le SPMS, un docteur, Queen je crois, a hurlé en me voyant avec Albert, et puis s'est mis à pleurer, en disant qu'il en pouvait plus, que tout les jours y en avait des nouveaux, résultat, le SWAT m'est encore tombé dessus, ils ont vraiment un problème ces gars là !

**14 – Votre devise depuis que vous êtes parmi nous, celle « Tenez bon, nous vaincrons, ensemble publions ! » exceptée ?**

"ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, un nouveau chapitre ! " ou alors "Gwenetsi, tu es mon Dieu favori !" et plus fréquemment, " Albert, s'il te plait, pose cette hâche ! Quoi ? C'est déjà la fin du chapitre ? Albert, reprends ta hâche et donne-moi la tronçonneuse, nous avons quelques visites à faire... "

**15 – À proscrire près de vous (couleur, animal, vêtement, objet, sujet de conversation...) ?**

Les araignées géantes ! (si je sais qu'elles existent !), les épinards (faut pas croire, Popeye c'est que de la publicité mensongère, j'ai jamais eu des muscles comme lui après en avoir mangé ...) et un Gibbs en manque de caféine parce que vous avez peut-être malencontreusement et délibérément envoyé son Tony dans un piège parce que vous êtes une addict du TBC ...

**16 – Pour s'attirer vos faveurs, il faut... ?**

Avoir du chocolat, aimer les pingouins, aimer les fics, écrire des fics et publier ! ( si vous êtes que l'un des quatre, je vous aime bien quand même !)

**17 – Si vous êtes médecin : Envisagez-vous de démissionner ? Si vous êtes malade : Pensez-vous guérir ? Si vous êtes visiteur (Oui, ça existe !) : Votre avis sur notre établissement ?**

Juste une question, pour guérir, il faut arrêter de lire c'est ça ? Alors non, définitivement non ! En tant que visiteuse (pour le moment, j'attends l'attribution des chambres) c'est drôlement chouette ! Sauf la cafétéria, ils ont des desserts au drôle de couleurs mais comme tout le monde a l'air de bien se marrer après avoir mangé leur glace, je vais peut être aller essayer...

**18 – Quelle chose voudriez-vous supprimer dans l'hôpital ?**

Humm, ça fait pas longtemps que je suis là, mais je peux déjà affirmer que j'aimerais beaucoup supprimer le medecin légiste ! Nan mais franchement, il est plus fêlé que nous celui-là, on court pas après les gens pour mesurer leur taille et leur demander leurs préférences sur la nouvelle gamme de cercueil !

* personnellement j'ai une préférence sur celui du 19ème siècle, en chêne massif, j'ai juste demander à le customiser un peu, je pense demander de l'aide à Abby pour le choix des illustrations ...*

**19 – Créer ?**

Moi je pense que ce serait bien d'adopter une sorte de vache violette qui ferait du chocolat tout le temps, comme ça on se lève le matin et hop on a déjà notre dose de chocolat pour bien commencer la journée ...

Et après on pourrait créer aussi une jolie petite salle, où on enfermerait Ci-Ray et Kort et où on pourrait tester toutes nos petites trouvailles d'auteurs sadiques, pour pas toujours choisir Tony comme cobaye, j'ai remarqué qu'il mettait de plus en plus de temps à se remettre de ses différentes morts ...

**20 – Avez-vous autre chose à ajouter ?**

Un distributeur de chocolat ! Albert tu t'en rends compte ! Et regarde là-bas, y a un NCIS Market ! Mais c'est génial cet endroit ! Albert regarde au castoroom, y a une Hache, c'est du collector celle-là ! COUUUUUURRS, y a encore le mec du SWAT qui veut te la piquer !


	26. SdI

**Aujourd'hui, j'ai reçu par avion en papier de nouvelles réponses pour un questionnaire. Le responsable : mon Souffleur d'Idées attitré sans qui vous attendriez parfois bien longtemps les suites de mes fics ! Et également le co-créateur des Psychotiques.**

**Attention aux yeux et bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>QUESTIONNAIRE<strong>

**1 – Identité :**

Je tiens à rester discret sur mon identité secrete mais on me surnomme le SDI (souffleur d'idée).

**2 – Titre / Fonction / Métier :**

Soutient les auteurs en manque d'inspiration, enfin surtout Gwenetsi.

**3 – Localisation (chambre et bâtiment) depuis le dernier remaniement**

Je ne suis pas officiellement présent sur le site, les docteurs me poursuivent et tentent de m'enfermer. Je me cache aux alentours des bâtiments (surtout le III) dormant dans certaines chambres de temps en temps.

**4 – Êtes vous atteint(e) de l'AIPM ? Si oui, à quel stade ?**

Non pas vraiment.

**5 – Suivez-vous un traitement ? Si oui, lequel ?**

Oui ! ... euh ... non en fait.

**6 – Comment êtes vous arrivé(e) là ?**

On m'a demander de venir puis les docteurs m'ont kidnappé avant que je ne m'échapppe.

**7 – Y a-t-il une(des) personne(s) à tenir le plus loin possible de vous ?**

Mmh ... tous les docteurs qui veulent m'enfermer alors que je ne suis pas malade.

**8 – Le plus près possible ?**

Toutes les personnes en manque d'idées.

**9 – Aimez-vous l'hôpital ?**

L'extérieur est nul et les poubelles souvent vides. Heureusement qu'il y a des livreurs de pizzas.

**10 – Malade : Aimez-vous votre chambre (décoration, emplacement) ? Personnel : Aimez-vous votre travail (horaires, patients) ?**

Euh ... j'aime bien certaines chambres et j'aimerais bien faire partie du personnel mais ils acceptent jamais mon CV.

**11 – Aimez-vous Raipy, l'aile entre les deux bâtiments ? Si oui, qu'y préférez-vous ?**

Non je n'y vais pas.

**12 – Ce que vous préférez et/ou détestez dans les fanfictions (sujet, couples...) ?**

J'aime les auteurs et je déteste ... les auteurs.

**13 – Êtes-vous adepte du SPMS, de SOS Suicide et/ou des RRA (Réunion des Revieweurs Anonymes) ?**

Non il n'y a pas de cabine téléphonique dehors et mon téléphone est sur écoute.

**14 – Votre devise depuis que vous êtes parmi nous, celle « Tenez bon, nous vaincrons, ensemble publions ! » exceptée ?**

Je suis venu, j'ai dit et la fic fut.

**15 – À proscrire près de vous (couleur, animal, vêtement, objet, sujet de conversation...) ?**

Les rats, ça fait plusieurs jours qu'ils s'essayent de me piquer mes poubelles.

**16 – Pour s'attirer vos faveurs, il faut... ?**

Etre atteint de l'AIPM.

**17 – Si vous êtes médecin : Envisagez-vous de démissionner ? Si vous êtes malade : Pensez-vous guérir ? Si vous êtes visiteur (Oui, ça existe !) : Votre avis sur notre établissement ?**

Les ordures sont maigres et pas très bonnes. Il y a trop de rats dans vos poubelles. Pas assez de nourriture pour deux dans les chambres.

**18 – Quelle chose voudriez-vous supprimer dans l'hôpital ?**

Le personnel médical.

**19 – Créer ?**

Une distribution de nouriture pour les auteurs qui sont atteints de l'AIPM mais n'ont pas intégré l'hôpital. Mettre plus de gardes à côté des salles de bain et moins à côté des cuisines (j'aime bien la propreté, mais je préfèrerais que mon ventre soit un peu plus rempli).

**20 – Avez-vous autre chose à ajouter ?**

Si les auteurs voulaient bien m'aider en envoyant quelques paquets de nourriture merci.

* * *

><p><strong>Des avis ?<strong>

**Et à votre question "est-ce-qu'il est fou", je dirais : pas plus que les autres malades ! La faute à l'AIPM quoi. ^^**


	27. Timothy McGee

**Oui, c'est bien un nouveau questionnaire, sur Tim cette fois. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi je l'ai fait, j'en sais fichtre rien. J'espère simplement que vous l'apprécierez (si par miracle vous vous souvenez de ce que c'est).**

**Une seule chose à savoir avant de lire, il y a des références à _AIPM_ et l'enlèvement de McGee (chapitre 6 et 8).  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>QUESTIONNAIRE<strong>

**1 – Identité :**

Timothy McGee (le vrai, soyons d'accord!)

**2 – Titre / Fonction / Métier :**

Agent Spécial

**3 – Localisation (chambre et bâtiment) depuis le dernier remaniement :**

Le NCIS et, non, je ne donnerai pas l'adresse de mon appartement !

**4 – Êtes vous atteint(e) de l'AIPM ? Si oui, à quel stade ?**

Non ! Je ne veux pas finir chez les fous !

**5 – Avez-vous un traitement ? Si oui, lequel ?**

J'ai dit non.

**6 – Comment êtes-vous arrivé(e) là ?**

Vous voulez dire comment les folles m'ont capturé et séquestré avant que Gibbs vienne me chercher ? Je ne veux pas en parler.

**7 – Y a-t-il une(des) personne(s) à tenir le plus loin possible de vous ?**

Bethesda et la totalité de ses occupants.

**8 – Le plus près possible ?**

Gibbs et Ziva ! Mes sauveurs ! Et ceux de Tony aussi, mais c'est un détail.

**9 – Aimez-vous l'hôpital ?**

C'est une blague que Tony vous a demandé de faire, c'est ça ?

**10 – Malade : Aimez-vous votre chambre (décoration, emplacement) ? Personnel : Aimez-vous votre travail (horaires, patients) ?  
><strong>

Je ne suis ni l'un ni l'autre.

**11 – Aimez-vous Raipy, l'aile entre les deux bâtiments ? Si oui, qu'y préférez-vous ?**

Pourquoi n'y a-t-il pas de salle informatique ?

**12 – Ce que vous préférez et/ou détestez dans les fanfictions (sujet, couples...) ? **

J'aime le TBC. Vengeance pour toutes les fois où je suis la victime de l'Italien du bureau d'à côté ! Et quand il y a du McAbby, mais ça reste entre nous, hein !

Je déteste... qui m'a mis en couple avec Ziva ? Et surtout qui est le cinglé qui m'a casé avec DiNozzo ? Attendez... y a aussi avec les deux en même temps ? Non mais ça va pas ! Vous êtes des grands malades ! Plutôt me tirer une balle que de subir ça ! Et puis c'est quoi cette histoire avec Gibbs ? Ne me dîtes pas que... Argh !

**13 – Êtes-vous adepte du SPMS, de SOS Suicide et/ou des RRA (Réunion des Revieweurs Anonymes) ?**

Allô Abby ? Pourquoi tu as mis des balles à blanc dans mon chargeur ?

**14 – Votre devise depuis que vous êtes parmi nous, celle « Tenez bon, nous vaincrons, ensemble publions ! » exceptée ?**

Un bon patient est un patient mort.

Non, ce n'est pas extrême.

**15 – À proscrire près de vous (couleur, animal, vêtement, objet, sujet de conversation...) ?**

Tony et ses idées pour me pourrir la vie, Gibbs sans café.

**16 – Pour s'attirer vos faveurs, il faut... ?**

S'appeler Abby, avoir des pâtisseries, ne pas être un meurtrier.

**17 – Si vous êtes médecin : Envisagez-vous de démissionner ? Si vous êtes malade : Pensez-vous guérir ? Si vous êtes visiteur (Oui, ça existe !) : Votre avis sur notre établissement ?**

Très beau, très classe. De très très loin !

**18 – Quelle chose voudriez-vous supprimer dans l'hôpital ?**

L'hôpital et ce qu'il contient.

**19 – Ajouter ?**

Donc, je disais tout à l'heure à propos de cette salle informatique...

**20 – Avez-vous autre chose à ajouter ?**

Qui a mis de la colle sur mmmmmmm...

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà ! Des avis ? Quelqu'un veut faire un questionnaire ?<br>**


	28. MiniBleu

**Merci PBG pour ce superbe questionnaire !**

* * *

><p><strong>QUESTIONNAIRE<strong>

**1 – Identité :**

Ryan Noolen. Mais ici, on m'appelle MiniBleu. Pourtant, je ne suis pas bleu, je porte surtout du rouge et du doré. Parce que Tata Gertrude dit souvent que le rouge et le doré sont deux couleurs qui vont bien ensemble, et j'aime quand les couleurs vont bien ensemble. Parce que si les couleurs n'allaient pas ensemble, ça ne serait pas très joli. Et je veux être joli pour pouvoir un jour épouser ma déesse.

**2 – Titre / Fonction / Métier :**

Agent probatoire. Futur James Bond. Il faut juste que j'arrive à trouver un smoking doré qui fasse bien, et que je me mette à courir sur des trains. Et que je puisse tuer douze hommes en moins de trois secondes, le tout depuis le toit d'un immeuble en train de s'écrouler. Mais Tata Odette m'a dit que j'avais le même grain de peau que James Bond dans Casino Royale, donc, je suis sur le bon chemin.

**3 – Localisation (chambre et bâtiment) depuis le dernier remaniement :**

Ma maison, elle est là, ici *tend un plan*. Et là, c'est ma cabane de Peter Pan. Je l'ai depuis que j'ai douze ans. Je ne veux pas l'enlever parce que, un jour, j'ai rêvé que Ziva venait m'y embrasser. Et j'espère que ce rêve est prémonitoire. J'ai rêvé ça il y a trois jours, en étant éveillé. Mais ça compte, non?

**4 – Êtes vous atteint(e) de l'AIPM ? Si oui, à quel stade ?**

C'est quoi ça? Parce que, moi, j'ai rien, je ne suis jamais malade. Tata Astrid m'oblige à manger 45 oranges par jour pour que je reste fort et costaud. Et comme ça, je serai toujours ultra musclé pour sauver Ziva.

**5 – Avez-vous un traitement ? Si oui, lequel ?**

Mais non, je ne traite pas les gens. Même DiNozzo, ce psychopathe. Je reste toujours poli. Parce que, s'il se met en colère, il est possible qu'il me tue. Hors, je n'aime pas mourir.

**6 – Comment êtes-vous arrivé(e) là ?**

Là devant vous? J'ai pris un train, j'ai marché, je me suis perdu un peu, j'ai encore marché, j'ai fini à Dallas, je me suis rendu compte que je m'étais encore perdu, j'ai appelé Tata Odette, j'ai pris un train, j'ai repris un bus, j'ai mangé une pomme et un carambar, j'ai repris un bus et après j'ai marché, j'ai regardé une photo de Ziva, j'ai encore marché, j'ai pris un taxi, mais c'était un taxi clandestin, je me suis fait kidnapper, ils se sont mis à pleurer quand je leur ai raconté ma façon d'aimer Ziva, ils m'ont relâché en me priant de ne jamais revenir dans le coin, j'ai repris un train, et je vous ai trouvé. Super, non?

**7 – Y a-t-il une(des) personne(s) à tenir le plus loin possible de vous ?**

Tony DiNozzo, même quand il a des cookies.

**8 – Le plus près possible ?**

Ziva. Arg.

**9 – Aimez-vous l'hôpital ?**

Non parce qu'il y a des gens en blancs qui font bobos avec des piqures. Et je déteste les piqures. Même quand j'ai un bonbon après.

**10 – Malade : Aimez-vous votre chambre (décoration, emplacement) ? Personnel : Aimez-vous votre travail (horaires, patients) ?**

Mais je ne suis pas malade, d'abord. Regardez, mon nez est propre, mes oreilles aussi. Oh, et la bave que j'ai là, c'est juste parce que j'ai pensé à Ziva.

**11 – Aimez-vous Raipy, l'aile entre les deux bâtiments ? Si oui, qu'y préférez-vous ?**

Une aile entre deux bâtiments? De quel oiseau?

**12 – Ce que vous préférez et/ou détestez dans les fanfictions (sujet, couples...) ?**

Quelqu'un peut-il faire une fanfiction où je me marie avec Ziva? En anticipation de la réalité, bien sûr. Car, on se mariera bientôt. Et on aura plein d'enfants. Je pense d'ailleurs sérieusement à appeler un de nos enfants Raipy, comme vous l'avez dit plus haut. Ça sonne un peu israélien, non?

**13 – Êtes-vous adepte du SPMS, de SOS Suicide et/ou des RRA (Réunion des Revieweurs Anonymes) ?**

Vous parlez en abrégé, non? Parce que j'ai pas tout compris. Mais Tata Germaine m'a toujours dit de sourire, même quand on comprend rien *fait un large sourire béat*

**14 – Votre devise depuis que vous êtes parmi nous, celle « Tenez bon, nous vaincrons, ensemble publions ! » exceptée ?**

"Ziva et MiniBleu, ça donne du ZiviBleu" !

**15 – À proscrire près de vous (couleur, animal, vêtement, objet, sujet de conversation...) ?**

Toutes les conversation sur cet horrible agent en costume et ma déesse. Non, mais franchement, elle m'aime, vous le savez, non? Elle ne le sait juste pas encore, parce qu'elle est intimidée par la force de nos sentiments. Voilà tout.

**16 – Pour s'attirer vos faveurs, il faut... ?**

Je vous aime si vous avez des cravates dorées en stock. Ou si vous êtes une israélienne de 30 ans agent du NCIS à Washington. Ou si vous avez des tic tac.

**17 – Si vous êtes médecin : Envisagez-vous de démissionner ? Si vous êtes malade : Pensez-vous guérir ? Si vous êtes visiteur (Oui, ça existe !) : Votre avis sur notre établissement ?**

On peut peut-être repeindre la façade en rouge et doré?

**18 – Quelle chose voudriez-vous supprimer dans l'hôpital ?**

Ah, on est dans un hôpital?

**19 – Ajouter ?**

Vous voulez que j'ajoute quelque chose? Euuuuh... Les pingouins sont noirs et blancs, mais si on leur verse un pot de peinture rose sur la tête, ils prennent un teint tout bronzé !

**20 – Avez-vous autre chose à ajouter ?**

A votre avis, ma déclaration, je la fais comment? Je pourrais demander à mon meilleur ami de faire la sono. Je suis sûr que Gibbs aime tenir des sonos quand il est pas occupé à fusiller les gens de son regard. Oh, et McGoo serait mon témoin. Et Tony le portier, parce que sinon, Ziva pourrait être bouleversée de ne pas le voir, et je suis tellement héroïque que je ne dirai rien de le voir à notre mariage. Oui, je pense à ma bienaimée. Et Abby serait le prêtre, un petit prêtre gothique aux couettes en strass pour l'occasion. Et... Et... Mais pourquoi il n'y a plus personne? Il y'a quelqu'un? Revenez! J'ai peur du noir! ARG.


	29. DiNozzoGirl

**Et un nouveau questionnaire, un ! Si quelqu'un d'autre veut en faire, pas de problème ! Envoyez-le en mp ou faites-le par review.**

**Pour ceux qui atendent la suite de _Haut Vol_, ce ne sera que la semaine prochaine, sauf si vous me trouvez le moyen de faire des journées de 48h d'ici là. ^^'**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>QUESTIONNAIRE<strong>

**1 – Identité :**

DiNozzoGirl. Girl pas pour dire fille hein, c'est le diminutif de GirlFriend.

**2 – Titre / Fonction / Métier :**

Auteur une fois par an et revieweuse dès que je peux.

**3 – Localisation (chambre et bâtiment) depuis le dernier remaniement :**

Je suis juste visiteuse pour le moment

**4 – Êtes vous atteint(e) de l'AIPM ? Si oui, à quel stade ?**

Beaucoup. Genre je passe ma journée à chercher de nouvelles façons de tuer les auteurs (ne vous sentez surtout pas visées PBG et Gwen :p).

**5 – Suivez-vous un traitement ? Si oui, lequel ?**

Les bonbons. J'adore les bonbons, en plus c'est bon et puis ça se mange et puis comme ça quand je les mange j'imagine que je mange les méchantes auteurs...

**6 – Comment êtes vous arrivé(e) là ?**

Je cherchais Tony.

**7 – Y a-t-il une(des) personne(s) à tenir le plus loin possible de vous ?**

Un certain agent "Sacks".

**8 – Le plus près possible ?**

L'agent très spécial Anthony DiNozzo.

**9 – Aimez-vous l'hôpital ?**

Non.

**10 – Malade : Aimez-vous votre chambre (décoration, emplacement) ? Personnel : Aimez-vous votre travail (horaires, patients) ?**

Non concerné, quoi que je passe beaucoup de temps dans celle de Tony..

**11 – Aimez-vous Raipy, l'aile entre les deux bâtiments ? Si oui, qu'y préférez-vous ?**

"Veuillez laisser un message après le bip."

**12 – Ce que vous préférez et/ou détestez dans les fanfictions (sujet, couples...) ?**

J'adore Tony, j'adore le Tibbs, j'adore le Tiva, j'adore le McNozzo, j'adore le TBC, j'adore le Tabby. Je hais le slash et aussi le Tate (quand y a Kate, y a pas Ziva :C).

**13 – Êtes-vous adepte du SPMS, de SOS Suicide et/ou des RRA (Réunion des Revieweurs Anonymes) ?**

C'est quoi le SPMS? Sucette pour Personne Manquant de Sucre? Si c'est ça, alors oui!

**14 – Votre devise depuis que vous êtes parmi nous, celle « Tenez bon, nous vaincrons, ensemble publions ! » exceptée ?**

Depuis que j'ai lu une certaine fiction, c'est "Un pour tous, tous pour un".

**15 – À proscrire près de vous (couleur, animal, vêtement, objet, sujet de conversation...) ?**

Je veux du orange comme au NCIS, je veux un hyppo péteur comme Abby, je veux être aussi stylé que Ziva, je veux l'agrafeuse de Tony, ... J'adore parler de Tony, mais je préfère quand il est là.

**16 – Pour s'attirer vos faveurs, il faut... ?**

S'appeler Anthony DiNozzo.

**17 – Si vous êtes médecin : Envisagez-vous de démissionner ? Si vous êtes malade : Pensez-vous guérir ? Si vous êtes visiteur (Oui, ça existe !) : Votre avis sur notre établissement ?**

Guérir? ça veut dire quoi?

**18 – Quelle chose voudriez-vous supprimer dans l'hôpital ?**

Le blanc. Je déteste le blanc.

**19 – Créer ?**

Un raccourcis pour aller dans la chambre de Tony, de Ziva, de Gibbs, de McGee... Et aussi un souterrain secret pour aller au NCIS comme des espions! Ce serait trop cool!

**20 – Avez-vous autre chose à ajouter ?**

J'ai l'air d'être forte en maths? Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'être forte en maths? Non? Donc vous avez votre réponse.

* * *

><p><strong>Review ?<strong>


	30. Joe L Dalton 666

**Merci pour les reviews sur le dernier questionnaire ! J'espère que vous commenterez aussi celui d'aujourd'hui. ^^**

**Joe : **Puisque tu as pas répondu à mon mp, je te le dis ici, merci pour ces réponses, si tu peux répondre aussi à la 17 ce sera parfait !

* * *

><p><strong>QUESTIONNAIRE<strong>

**1 – Identité :**

Joe dalton parfois suivi de 666.

**2 – Titre / Fonction / Métier : **

Tueuse a temps complet de vampires et de Dinozzo.

**3 – Localisation (chambre et bâtiment) depuis le dernier remaniement : **

Sur le toit pour que personne ne me trouve.

**4 – Êtes vous atteint(e) de l'AIPM ? Si oui, à quel stade ? **

Oh ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiii, le stade le plus critique.

**5 – Suivez-vous un traitement ? Si oui, lequel ? **

Coca light et chocolat noir en perf a donf sur les deux bras.

**6 – Comment êtes vous arrivé(e) là ? **

Euhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, joker jean-pierre !

**7 – Y a-t-il une(des) personne(s) à tenir le plus loin possible de vous ? **

L'infirmier avec la piqûre et la camisole de force derrière la porte de ma chambre.

**8 – Le plus près possible ? **

Un certain Jensen (voir Dark Angel) et un certain Tony.

9 **– Aimez-vous l'hôpital ? **

Oui, car il faut absolument que je trouve plus fou que moi.

**10 – Malade : Aimez-vous votre chambre (décoration, emplacement) ? Personnel : Aimez-vous votre travail (horaires, patients) ?**

Trop blanc.

**11 – Aimez-vous Raipy, l'aile entre les deux bâtiments ? Si oui, qu'y préférez-vous ?**

Pas encore visité.

**12 – Ce que vous préférez et/ou détestez dans les fanfictions (sujet, couples...) ?**

Y a jamais assez de sang.

**13 – Êtes-vous adepte du SPMS, de SOS Suicide et/ou des RRA (Réunion des Revieweurs Anonymes) ?**

Oui.

**14 – Votre devise depuis que vous êtes parmi nous, celle « Tenez bon, nous vaincrons, ensemble publions ! » exceptée ?**

Qui aime bien châtie (trop) bien

**15 – À proscrire près de vous (couleur, animal, vêtement, objet, sujet de conversation...) ?**

Rouge, les poissons cuisinés (ou pas).

**16 – Pour s'attirer vos faveurs, il faut... ?**

Arriver avec une énorme palette de coca light et de chocolat noir exclusivement.

**17 – Si vous êtes médecin : Envisagez-vous de démissionner ? Si vous êtes malade : Pensez-vous guérir ? Si vous êtes visiteur (Oui, ça existe !) : Votre avis sur notre établissement ?**

/

**18 – Quelle chose voudriez-vous supprimer dans l'hôpital ?**

Les médecins et les infirmiers.

**19 – Créer ?**

La salle de torture spéciale Dinozzo.

**20 – Avez-vous autre chose à ajouter ?**

Que la fête des fous commence.

* * *

><p><strong>Un avis sur ce questionnaire ?<strong>

**Quelqu'un veut en faire un sur lui/elle-même ou sur un des personnages de Bethesda ?**


	31. Rose Eliade

**Rose : **Merci pour ces réponses !

**Sasha :** A quand ton questionnaire ?

* * *

><p><strong>QUESTIONNAIRE<strong>

**1 – Identité :**

My name is Rose, Rose-Eliade.

**2 – Titre / Fonction / Métier : **

Auteur et lectrice.

Dans les deux cas j'adore l'AIPM. Surtout quand c'est moi qui écris *grand sourire*  
><strong><br>**

**3 – Localisation (chambre et bâtiment) depuis le dernier remaniement : **

Très bonne question et je vais vous expliquer pourquoi.

Faisant fi de la pluie et du vent, traversant mille mers déchaînées, je suis sortie de ma chambre pour aller m'acheter un thé au citron. Parce que vous voyez, j'aime pas le café. Or le distributeur du couloir ne vend que du café. Alors pour avoir ma dose, je dus quitter ma chambre et pire mon couloir. Et au bout d'une heure je dus me rendre à l'évidence. Cette question est très intéressante vu que je me suis perdue.

**4 – Êtes vous atteint(e) de l'AIPM ? Si oui, à quel stade ? **

Je suis atteinte d'AIPM, mais ce n'est pas de ma faute, c'est moi qui lit des histoires géniales où il faut attendre pour lire la suite.

Le stade ? Si c'est celui de foot, je ne sais pas où il est.

Non, je ne sortirai pas, nah. *tire la langue*

**5 – Suivez-vous un traitement ? Si oui, lequel ? **

Mon traitement... comment dire ?

Il faudrait que j'arrête le chocolat blanc à la noix de coco caramélisé (mmmmmmmmm... il n'y a rien de meilleur sur ce bas monde) mais j'ai mordu le dernier infirmier qui a voulu me confisquer mes tablette.

**6 – Comment êtes vous arrivé(e) là ? **

On m'a dit qu'une certaine personne avait une chambre réservée ici, alors je suis venue squatter.

**7 – Y a-t-il une(des) personne(s) à tenir le plus loin possible de vous ? **

Le Conte Millénaire de -Man. Il est super flippant avec son sourire golgate. Encore pire que le Docteur Keins.

**8 – Le plus près possible ? **

Gibbs ! Avec lui dans le coin, plus personne ne viendra m'embêter.

9 **– Aimez-vous l'hôpital ? **

On y rencontre plein de personnes super intéressantes. En plus, on échange des idées pour le BC * sourire innocent*

**10 – Malade : Aimez-vous votre chambre (décoration, emplacement) ? Personnel : Aimez-vous votre travail (horaires, patients) ?**

Ça serait mieux si j'avais le droit de repeindre mes murs mais le Docteur dit que le blanc calme les gens alors il veut pas.

**11 – Aimez-vous Raipy, l'aile entre les deux bâtiments ? Si oui, qu'y préférez-vous ?**

Il faudra que j'y aille faire un tour, si je ne me paume pas une nouvelle fois.

**12 – Ce que vous préférez et/ou détestez dans les fanfictions (sujet, couples...) ?**

Vive l'AIPM !

**13 – Êtes-vous adepte du SPMS, de SOS Suicide et/ou des RRA (Réunion des Revieweurs Anonymes) ?**

Pas trop, mais je ne suis pas très sociale comme fille.

**14 – Votre devise depuis que vous êtes parmi nous, celle « Tenez bon, nous vaincrons, ensemble publions ! » exceptée ?**

Faire pleurer ou rire importe peu. L'important est de se faire plaisir.

**15 – À proscrire près de vous (couleur, animal, vêtement, objet, sujet de conversation...) ?**

Les orages.

**16 – Pour s'attirer vos faveurs, il faut... ?**

Une tablette de chocolat blanc à la noix de coco caramélisé et un thé au citron.

**17 – Si vous êtes médecin : Envisagez-vous de démissionner ? Si vous êtes malade : Pensez-vous guérir ? Si vous êtes visiteur (Oui, ça existe !) : Votre avis sur notre établissement ?**

Guérir ? Pour quoi faire ?

**18 – Quelle chose voudriez-vous supprimer dans l'hôpital ?**

Les voleurs de chocolats.

**19 – Créer ?**

Un distributeur de thé au citron dans chaque chambre.

**20 – Avez-vous autre chose à ajouter ?**

Quelqu'un saurait-il où est ma chambre ? Parce que le sol n'a pas l'aire très confortable et après le docteur va s'arracher les cheveux en disant que je fais exprès de ne pas retenir où elle est. Ce qui est absolument vrai, mais que voulez vous embêter les gens est mon péché mignon...

* * *

><p><strong>Des avis ?<strong>


	32. MisskawaiiNCIS

**Aujourd'hui, on accueille une petite nouvelle à Bethesda. Bienvenue Miss Kawaii ! Et merci pour ces réponses !**

* * *

><p><strong>QUESTIONNAIRE<strong>

** 1 – Identité :**

MisskawaiiNCIS, ou Miss Kawaii

**2 – Titre / Fonction / Métier :**

Lectrice, revieweuse, et auteure

**3 – Localisation (chambre et bâtiment) depuis le dernier remaniement :**

Chambre 228, bâtiment III

**4 – Êtes vous atteint(e) de l'AIPM ? Si oui, à quel stade ?**

Stade 2

**5 – Suivez-vous un traitement ? Si oui, lequel ?**

Lire des fics Complètes, regarder NCIS et beurre de cacahuète

**6 – Comment êtes vous arrivé(e) là ?**

A cause ou grâce à Gwenetsi, PBG, WJ, et plein d'autres

**7 – Y a-t-il une(des) personne(s) à tenir le plus loin possible de vous ?**

Tous les méchants (fics et épisodes) et le personnel de l'hôpital

**8 – Le plus près possible ?**

L'équipe du NCIS !

**9 – Aimez-vous l'hôpital ?**

Oui !

**10 – Malade : Aimez-vous votre chambre (décoration, emplacement) ? Personnel : Aimez-vous votre travail (horaires, patients) ?**

J'adore !

**11 – Aimez-vous Raipy, l'aile entre les deux bâtiments ? Si oui, qu'y préférez-vous ?**

Viiii surtout le NCISMarket

**12 – Ce que vous préférez et/ou détestez dans les fanfictions (sujet, couples...) ?**

Le Slash, les morts (de n'importe quel membre de l'équipe)

**13 – Êtes-vous adepte du SPMS, de SOS Suicide et/ou des RRA (Réunion des Revieweurs Anonymes) ?**

Naan, jamais testé !

**14 – Votre devise depuis que vous êtes parmi nous, celle « Tenez bon, nous vaincrons, ensemble publions ! » exceptée ?**

Je suis FOLLE et je l'assume !

**15 – À proscrire près de vous (couleur, animal, vêtement, objet, sujet de conversation...) ?**

Les araignées, les reptiles, tous les méchants (cf question 7) et les hyper sérieux

**16 – Pour s'attirer vos faveurs, il faut... ?**

Du beurre de cacahuète, être folle (ou fou), et aimer NCIS !

**17 – Si vous êtes médecin : Envisagez-vous de démissionner ? Si vous êtes malade : Pensez-vous guérir ? Si vous êtes visiteur (Oui, ça existe !) : Votre avissur notre établissement ?**

Guérir ? Nan, ici c'est trop cool !

**18 – Quelle chose voudriez-vous supprimer dans l'hôpital ?**

Les docteurs !

**19 – Créer ?**

Recréer les décors de NCIS !

**20 – Avez-vous autre chose à ajouter ?**

Publiez !


	33. Réorganisation

**Voilà un 'tit cadeau pour tous les natifs du mois de novembre atteints par l'AIPM, bref pas mal de gens du forum. ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>Réorganisation<strong>

.

- Archibald ? appela doucement le docteur Pitt en passant la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

- Brad, répondit son confrère d'une voix morne.

- Docteur, ajouta sa secrétaire debout près du bureau.

- Je viens aux nouvelles.

- Je vais me pendre.

Carie Longstone et Brad Pitt levèrent les yeux au ciel de concert. Cette phrase était devenue tellement commune dans sa bouche qu'elle en était dorénavant exaspérante.

- Carie ? s'enquit le médecin.

- On avance. Lentement.

- J'aurais dû me pendre il y a longtemps ! s'écria Queen.

- Longue journée, commenta Carie en guise d'explication à Brad. L'attribution des chambres aux patients est la goutte qui a fait déborder le vase.

- Je peux vous aider ?

.

- Donc, résuma Brad, nous avons un étage en moins pour les chambres dans les deux bâtiments, ce qui fait quatre niveaux pour les patients dans le III et trois dans le IV.

- Trois pour le nôtre en réalité. Le dernier étage est toujours en travaux. Le nombre de chambre a aussi diminué par niveau. Nous sommes passés de trente à quinze suite aux travaux demandés par Ping et Fantine. Karl et James ont tout supervisé. Le résultat est à la hauteur de nos attentes.

- Un peu moins de crises d'AIPM en perspective. C'est toujours ça de pris.

- Et les étages supprimés aux patients sont dorénavant réservés au personnel. Je pense qu'ils vont apprécier d'avoir un endroit à eux au sein de l'hôpital.

- Vu le temps qu'ils y passent... mais je présume que Gretchen n'est toujours pas satisfaite.

- C'est la pire secrétaire qui existe ! Je ne comprends toujours pas qu'elle soit à l'accueil.

- Personne d'autre qu'elle n'a tenu plus d'une journée.

- Ça explique tout.

- Alan et Davis ont un patient en moins sur leur divan, ça compte.

- Tant que j'y pense, docteur, Maria est encore venue se plaindre.

- Nouvelle virée des malades dans la réserve ?

- Oui, mais c'est Harry qui est venu pour ça. Et puis rien n'a été pris, donc pas de souci de ce côté là. Il voulait simplement prévenir et rappeler à Zin la nature de son travail.

- Au sujet du SWAT...

- Il reste quatre hommes. Malades. Chambres 201 à 204. Le docteur X occupe la 205.

- Entendu. Et donc pour Maria ?

- Elle s'est disputé avec Glen, le jardinier. Ils n'ont pas la même vision des choses concernant le soin des plantes.

- Appelez Perry, il saura quoi faire. Vous avez reçu la commande de Beth pour les médicaments ?

- Elias s'en occupe. Il tourne en rond à la morgue en ce moment.

- Donc ça c'est bon. Reste la réorganisation des chambres.

- Le sujet initial. Entre les goûts et les couleurs de chacun, ceux qui veulent une chambre individuelle ou au contraire être plusieurs, on ne s'en sort pas.

- Le plus simple, c'est de mettre une affiche dans le hall.

- Su le panneau ?

- Oui. Mettez un plan des chambres disponibles et laissez-les se débrouiller. On a suffisamment de problèmes comme ça.

- Vous avez entendu, docteur Queen ? Nos soucis sont réglés !

- Hmm.

- Allez, Archi, hauts les cœurs ! Maintenant, tu vas pouvoir te concentrer sur la rénovation de la piscine du rez-de-chaussée de ton bâtiment. Carie gère l'aile Raipy jusqu'à la fin de l'année d'ici ce qu'on engage quelqu'un.

- Vous allez avoir moins de travail et du temps pour vous reposer !

- C'est pas génial ?

- Pour une fois que j'avais réussi un beau nœud coulant... soupira Queen.

* * *

><p><strong>C'est pas grand chose, mais j'espère que ça vous plaît un petit peu quand même.<br>**


End file.
